Random Lucy Pairings
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. This is the edited/updated version being re-posted back to FFN. The first chapter is an Important notice, followed by a Table of Contents. So, please come in and read the various Pairings of Lucy with many others across the wide expanse of Genres! This and FT one-shots will continue to be updated even after I leave the FT Fandom.
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. Table of Contents

I am doing this because I want to make it easier for you (the readers) to navigate. I understand not everyone knows all animes/movies/games/books etc, and have specific preferences and pairings. So this will hopefully help you find the story you want. They will be listed like this: **Title-Anime-character/pairing-tag for story type**.

01\. English Tea can be Bitter - Black Butler - None - Humor/Drama/Magic

02\. Death Brings New Life - Black Butler - William Spears- Life after Death/Teasing/Teaching

03\. Star for the Dark - Vampire Hunter D - D - World Hoping/Drama/Slow Burn Romance

04\. Coffee of all Types - Disastrous Life of Saiki K. - Saiki K. - Friendship/Coffee/World Hopping

05\. Lucky Rock - Naruto - Rock Lee - Drama/Fluff/Romance/Comfort/Compassion

06\. Study in Gold - Castlevania - Alucard - Romance/Drama/Growing as an individual/Surprise

07\. Eyes like Pearls - Naruto - Hinata - Friendship/Surprise Engagement/Healing

08\. Breeding Livestock - Castlevania - Hector - Eventual Romance/Captivity/Imprisonment

09\. Blind Love - FFXV(15) - Ignis - Slow Burn Romance/Humor/Fluff/Comedy/Drama/Truth

10\. Prompto's Pride - FFXV(15) - Prompto - Friendship/Eventual Romance/ Personal Growth

11\. Help - Fairy Tail - Bickslow - Depression/Therapy/Friendship/Personal Growth/Inner Strength

12\. Keyed Meeting - Durarara - Shizuo - Fighting/humor/drama/comedy/first Impressions/Shock

13\. Anywhere - One Piece - T. Law - Song-fic/Lust/deciet/implied Mature conent/manipulation

14.


	3. Ch 01 English Tea can be Bitter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Black Butler or it's characters, that right belongs to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

She didn't want to think about how she ended up in her current situation. Nope, not at all. It was just going to piss her the hell off, again. And a lady never shows her temper in mixed company, which was what she had at the moment. The young boy before Lucy was a noble, that was very obvious to her, even if he only had one eye. It was the young man's butler that had her very concerned. The feel of him was so wrong.

Yet, here she sat having Tea with the young Lord Ciel Phantomhive as per the request of her host. She would have to ask just what the woman was thinking requesting this of her. It was clear as day and night, for that matter, that the young Lord had no interest in her at all. His brief cursory glance had easily dismissed her. Which had irritated her, but the red gaze of his butler was putting her on edge.

Making Lucy want to reach to the small pocket she had sewn at first change into the skirt of her dress where her keys and whip lay. Every instinct she had honed being a mage, on Team Natsu no less told her that the man was dangerous. So, keeping her smile plastered on her face, pretending to take an interest in what her host was talking about, Lucy quickly assessed the best escape routes in case something happened.

Her arrival in this world had been about two months ago. And several times she had felt things that were abnormal brush against her senses. Her magic was massively dulled in this world, which was a step up from Edolas. Where all magic was gone because of Mystogan, Edolas' version of Jellal Fernandes. Here she had yet to see anyone who looked like her friends. In fact, everything here was muted, dull to her senses.

"Lucy, dear."

At the sound of her name, she let a faint blush creep to her cheeks as she looked at the woman. Who had concerned gray eyes as she looked at her?

"I am sorry, Madam Loren," she said, dropping her gaze to her lap in a humble manner.

"It is alright. I know that the transition is hard for you. With your memory not returning yet," Loren said, her voice dripping sympathy.

This had a soft, deep chuckle coming from Lord Phantomhive's butler and making her skin crawl, as a delicious shiver ran down, then back up her spine. As she quickly shoved that thought into a small box in the back of her mind and stored it away. Her eyes were lifting just a bit as the sound of someone walking into the room. It was the red-haired man that Lucy didn't think was what he appeared to be. He caused her instincts to run amok, just like that butler. That and he was overly friendly with her at times, which was unbecoming of a manservant.

"Oh, Grell, perfect timing with the deserts," Loren said, clasping her hands in delight.

Lucy took a deep breath in through her nose to keep from rolling her eyes at Madam Loren. It would not do. All the training in etiquette she had gotten as a child helping her now. Something she was glad for. But she knew that she had to find a way to get home. A thing that was seeming more and more impossible with each passing day.

"Of course, Madam," Grell drawled.

Lucy didn't miss the lingering look of longing that Grell had directed to Sebastian, who looked for all appearances, calm and collected. But she saw the small flicker of disgust from the way his lips pressed into a thinner line, and his eyes narrowed just a centimeter or two. Very telling. As she lifted her head and met those unnatural red eyes, as Grell handed her a plate with a strawberry rhubarb pie on it.

"Thank you, Grell," she said politely.

The way he looked at her, his eyes widening as he smiled and did his best to not rush through giving Ciel his piece of the pie. Just to be gone from the room. Oh, yes, he left her skin tingling and couldn't stand to be near her. Tilting her head just a bit to the right, Lucy let her eyes flick to Sebastian, her smile getting a bit wider as she saw not only him, but his master as well looking at her in shock.

"Is something amiss?" she asked, batting her eyes like she was a vapid, shallow female.

The way both of them shut down quickly before they shook their heads no in response to her question. All while Madam Loren went on about how Grell must have a crush on Lucy because of how beautiful she was. Making Lucy want to gag and pull a nasty face. Proprietary dictated otherwise.

Tea had finished, and arrangements had been made only to have an unannounced visitor. Lucy didn't even have to look to know who it was. She felt that person from a mile away. It called to her magic. So, when a somewhat disgruntled Grell came in and announced Ash Landers, an aide of Queen Victoria, Lucy stood up and curtsied like she was supposed to. The man's unnatural amethyst eyes shone brightly as he looked at her. Though she didn't miss the way, he shot a dark glare to the two men behind her.

"Oh, Ash, what do we owe the honor of you visiting again?" Loren asked, her voice a bit breathy, just like always when she spoke to the man.

"Ah, I was hoping to talk with Miss Heartfilia today, again," he said, his voice soft, smooth.

"Oh?" Loren said, a definite pout in that single word. "I cannot give you an answer for her. Lucy dear, do you wish to accept him as a visitor today?"

Lucy had shifted her body just slightly so she could watch the others in the room. Her hands-on her skirt, ready for something to happen. Because the level of tension in the room had spiked dangerously, and it was not just the young Lord and his butler, no, it was also rolling off Grell, who was glaring through narrowed eyes.

"I would not mind, but as we are already entertaining guests… may I make a suggestion that could be beneficial to all of us, Madam Loren?" she asked, making her voice as neutral as possible.

This had the effect that she wanted as Loren hummed that she was more than willing to hear what she was going to suggest. And from the way all four men were looking at her, Lucy felt that instinct of fight or flight kicks in. Knowing that if a fight broke out, that she would be taken down. But not without a fucking fight. Something that she would more than love at that moment.

"That we adjourn to your lovely gardens for a walk and talk," she said, letting a playful and cold smile curled her lips as she looked each man pointedly in the eye.

When Loren agreed with her, she knew that the men could not say a damn thing without being offensive. Oh, this English Tea just got so much better for Lucy. And she'd see just what was going on by putting all these posturing men in a small group, forcing them to be as polite as possible, which means that they'd slip up somewhere and she could potentially learn something. Cause she knew that they were not normal… no way in hell, or the celestial heavens, not with how her skin was crawling.

_**THE END!**_


	4. Ch 02 Death Brings New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Black Butler or it's characters, that right belongs to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

She was still adjusting. Of course, the afterlife was not what she had thought it was. Pursing her lips as she glanced around the classroom where the other _trainees_ for becoming a Shinigami were milling around, talking in hushed whispers. Most of the stuff being talked about was stuff she had already heard and learned about. Even in Death, she liked to be prepared.

Then again, how she died... it was exceptionally fuzzy. But something told her that it wasn't a mission gone wrong. Frowning as she leaned back in the small desk that was provided for the class, she kept her gaze on the front of the room. Today they were going to have one of the senior Shinigami, or Grim Reapers, lecturing them. It had her just wanting to bash her head against the desktop.

So, when the door to the classroom opened up and in walked a tall, well dressed, brown-haired man with vivid green eyes, that were partially hidden behind rectangular glasses. She sat up and looked at him, narrowing her eyes in speculation. Already in the weeks that she been there, she noted that everyone who was a Reaper potential and was a Reaper all had those vivid green eyes. And there were no exceptions. Meaning her brown-eyes she had while alive was gone, permanently.

As those brilliant Chartreuse eyes cut across the classroom, silence fell. The air was becoming tense. Lucy just continued to stare at the man at the front of the room. She was watching and waiting. And refused to flinch when his eyes briefly met hers. Yes, he was intimidating, but she was not going to show it.

"I am William T. Spears, and I will be your instructor for this course. You are the next generation of Grim Reapers. And so you are not under any illusions about why you are here, it is because you committed suicide in your previous life," he stated.

The collective intake of air stated the shock those words gave. Quickly Lucy tried to recall her Death and mentally growled at it being hazy. She was pretty damn sure that she was not the type who would go down that road. Not when it left those Lucy knew loved her, cherished her to be in pain. She was wondering why she would do something like that. Narrowing her own eyes at the _Teacher_, she just stayed silent, refusing to react, which had him honing in on her.

And being under that heavy, cold, detached gaze caused her stomach to drop and as her blood seemed to go cold in her veins. Oh, this was going to be rather interesting or troublesome.

It had been a long few months of learning, testing, and building themselves up on a physical level. Being a Grim Reaper shared a lot of similarities to being alive, in Lucy's mind. But today was the day that they received their glasses and their Death Scythes. And she would have to admit she was rather excited about getting her tool of the trade. Lucy was one of the top students in her class but had taken precautions so that she was not at the top.

It made her skin crawl at putting herself at a lower level. She tended to be an overachiever. But the fact that she was always under the scrutiny of their primary Teacher, William, she didn't put herself out there like she would have loved. Researching, testing, tactical strategy was her forte. This she knew from her previous life.

"Miss Heartfilia, if you will step forward," the technician said.

Not hesitating, she took the two steps forward and stood still waiting for him to come over. The small black glasses case he held up before opening had her darting a quick look down, then back up to his face. Seeing the smile on the man's lips told her he had not missed it. She was catching a brief glimpse of pink, rectangular frames with little gold stars along with the earpieces. It had nostalgia welling up from deep in her. Then they were put on her face, fitting perfectly.

With a smile, she gave a polite bow and moved back to her spot in the line. She waited until everyone else was called forward for their spectacles. Amused at how the glasses fit each person's personality and quirks to a T. But what had her amazed the most was the clarity in which she was able to see everything in the headquarters now. The souls that followed the field agents to where they'd be sent to the afterlife, heaven or hell.

"Alright, let's get you your Death Scythe," William snapped, silencing the excitement they were all filling.

Lucy snorted softly as they filed from the room. She was keeping her eyes forward and pointedly not looking at or even acknowledging the man. Lucy had started to associate his pompous attitude with her father before Lucy had run away. Though, she knew not to mention that she still recall parts of her life when she was alive. Images, faces, some smells, they triggered things deeply in her. And it made her feel as if something was wrong, a part of her was missing.

When they reached the R&D department, there was a loud buzz going through the technicians there. It had her class stopping and being told to wait as Lucy watched William walked over to the gathered group. The way his body stiffened, Lucy wondered what had gone wrong? What could be causing them to act like hyperactive little kids? Sighing, she started to slip into her inner monologue, cataloging all she was seeing around her — practicing her memorization function when her eyes met with William's for but a second before he looked away.

Suddenly her nerves were on edge as she straightened herself. Throwing her shoulders back and putting on a blank mask that would show nothing. Another thing she recalled from when she was alive. So, the moment William returned to their side, snapping at them to behave like respectable Grim Reapers, Lucy suddenly had the urge to run. His cold, detached gaze that made you feel so small and insignificant was leveled on her; only this time, she saw something else in there — annoyance mixed with interest.

"You will all be getting your death scythes here soon," he said.

His words were acting like a calming balm and quieting everyone. Lucy stood there waiting as each person's name was called, then they were dismissed for the afternoon and reminded that in the evening that they were to be paired with an active Field Reaper to go about and observe. So, when she was called last in the class to get her, Lucy just marched stiff-backed, looking to the world like she didn't give two fucks. Inside she was a literal mess.

"Miss Heartfilia?"

At the question, she gave a small, brief nod of her head, leaving her mask in place. Feeling her Teacher standing behind her, practically breathing down on the top of her head, Lucy just waited as the Tech turned and handed her a small oblong-shaped object. Which, the moment it was in her hand, burst to life. From the end with a hole sprouted a blue inky substance that seemed to have some type of glitter mixed in as it fell to the floor and coiled.

As she looked at it, her mind pulled images of fights that were brief and quick, to the forefront of her mind. Her body instinctively reacting as she lifted her arm and dropped it just as quickly. She was causing that odd-looking inky rope to snap and crack loudly. With a flick of her wrist and a small twist of her body, she flicked it out, wrapped it around a bottle of water, and pulled it towards her with another flick of her wrist — body relaxed and fluid in its motion.

Then it happened. As if a floodgate was blasted open, all those faded, half there, foggy memories and how Lucy had died washed over her. Turning to look at William, Lucy felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she blacked out. This was not right. They were taught that their memories were taken from them so that they could efficiently work off their debt due to suicide. So, how and why was this happening to her?

She had no clue how much time had passed after she blacked out, but when Lucy came too, Lucy didn't like where she was at. Every new Reaper Recruit was taken to this room and introduced to the _Boss_ and the _Elite_ of the Grim Reapers. Tested, assessed, and then sent out to learn and then do their job. It made her body lock up as she let her eyes look at the desk, where she was several of the Elite standings and talking with each other, while the head Reaper sat with fingers steepled, hiding the bottom half of their face. But it was meeting those burning green eyes.

"Ah, you are awake, Miss Heartfilia."

The deep rumble of that voice had Lucy feeling as if her head was being compressed in a headlock by Erza. At the name flickering through her mind, Lucy felt herself pale. Swallowing, she just nodded her head, not trusting either her voice or sitting up. Her stomach was churning. All of a sudden, her destiny was not for certain. Her afterlife could be ended... that her soul could be destroyed at the whim of this person. It scared her shitless if she was going, being honest with herself, something she was not in the habit of doing.

"Do not worry, Miss Heartfilia. I am not going to shatter your soul, keeping you from reincarnating."

This had her eyes going as wide as possible in her face. Something told Lucy that she could put up all the mental barriers she wanted. That this person would be able to shred them, plundering her mind as they will, further causing her stomach to roll as she was reflectively swallowing the bile that was trying its damndest to crawl up her throat.

"You have a rather vivid imagination. But I am not going to hurt you. Or...do as you are thinking, though, I think I will keep those ideas in mind for the future."

A soft, slightly insane sounding chuckle made Lucy remember that she was not alone with this powerful being in the room. Causing heat to flush her face as she closed her eyes and willed her body to relax, mind to calm as she took in deep, slow breaths through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, just like she had been taught for meditation by her spirits.

"Ah, that is a good topic to start with, is it not, Miss Heartfilia. The fact you have all your memories from your past life. That you did not commit suicide."

This had her cracking her eyes and look not just at the person who was still her boss as far as she knew. She noted that the others were looking at her. Their faces were showing shock, interest, or disgust. Well, all but one person. William T. Spears. He didn't look like he was shocked at all. He was causing her to imagine herself mentally slapping the ever-loving shit out of the stoic man. He drove her to distraction with his aloof, _I-am-better-than-thou_, and _The-rules-are-absolute_, man. Then her mind shifted to him being bent over by an alien and shoving a massive metal rod up his ass.

A deep booming laugh startled her, as a heavy hand hit the desk. There before her was that powerful being, laughing at her imagery and reminding her again as her mind started to shift to a calm, serene state.

"You are a rather creative woman."

This just had her smiling a small smile and tilting her head in acknowledgment of the compliment she was only paid. This person was not the first being that could be considered a God that she had met. Nope, 'Stache face was the first then ancient dragons.

"Ah! Yes, I have contacted him. He is ecstatic that you are okay. Your family and friends have been informed you are fine here in the afterlife."

Feeling a bit put off, Lucy blinked owlishly at the person at the desk, wondering if they'd ever settle on a gender. Their glowing green eyes were a bit disconcerting already. But the fact that they seemed to shift between male and female was just not real. This was supposed to be an incarnation of Death, right? Didn't women represent life as they carried a child and popped out an overly large watermelon through a hole the size of a lemon or orange? Men usually were the aspect of Death? With the whole balance of Yin and Yang?

Again that begin to burst out laughing still, though there was no desk slapping. The amused look on their face as they settled on being male, with a very young, slightly attractive look. But it was not appealing to Lucy. Nope, she had taste and standards.

"Sir, what is so funny? And what do you mean by her family and friends are happy she is okay? She is dead, right? How does she have her memories? Where the hell did she come from?"

At this, Lucy raised an eyebrow at the eccentric, long red-haired Reaper she had come to know over the months was named Grell Sutcliff and the bane of William's existence. The other one, with long white hair, who had half his face covered was just smiling. The gleam in his singular, visible eye made her instantly think of the Poison Dragon Slayer.

"Well, as for what is amusing Grell, that is none of your damned business. Lucy Heartfilia was a keeper of the Celestial Realm in her world, had close ties to none other than Seirei-oo, the Celestial King. Of course, those spirits under his control, that she could summon would be worried about their princess, or keeper and mage. And yes, she is dead; otherwise, she wouldn't be here, do not be an idiot."

At the explanation, Lucy sat up slowly, noting that three sets of chartreuse eyes tracked each movement and breath. It had her stiffening and putting on her mask, shutting down her face and eyes.

"As for her memories, that is due to the nature of how she died. It was not suicide. She was murdered, and it was made to look like suicide at the hands of her friends and teammates. And a whole other world of existence. A world parallel to ours."

This had Lucy flushing slightly, unable to help the reaction. This had the three boring holes into her person, making her want to squirm on the couch.

"So, what do we do with the little miss? She excels at what she does as a Reaper, though she holds herself back," William stated, his voice bored.

This had Lucy picturing how he would react if she gave him her signature, Lucy kick and flying into the bookshelf behind him. Again this had Death (himself) chuckling.

"Well, since she is dead and has more unique abilities that have yet to emerge fully. She has a choice. She can stay here and work for as long as she wants, teamed up with one of you three, or she can go to the Celestial Realm and become a part of the stars that she loves," Death said.

This had Lucy cocked her head to the side. Already her mind was making a quick list of pros and cons. She knew who the redhead and Mister Spears were. But the other, who fit whispered descriptions in passing, was unknown to her. Who knew that her Death would give her a choice of a New Life.

And as she let her mind grasped on to the concept of having abilities that were not even active just yet intrigued her. The fact she'd have to be paired with one of the three men before her. She looked at them with a deliberate carefulness. She was looking for something specific. Finding it, Lucy closed her eyes and smiled.

"_I have one question, would I be able to at least talk to 'Stace face and my form_er spirits?" she asked mentally.

There were a few seconds of silence before she was told yes. Darting her eyes to Death, who she saw was smiling knowingly. Yeah, he already knew the route she would take. Damn invasion of privacy in her mind, even if he wasn't abusing it.

"I will stay here. I know that the road is not easy. But I have put in a few months of learning, adapting, training. And I can keep my mouth shut about having all my memories. So, if you had to choose one of these gentlemen... Lord Death... who would you pick for me?" she asked.

The way the God smiled and subtly pointed had Lucy nodding her head. The smile on her face was getting larger, more predatory.

"I agree. I will accept this place, my new life, and my mission. And be partnered to that person. It should be fun, as you already know, my base nature, personality, and what I won't tolerate," she said.

"Good! William T. Spears, she is now going to be your partner and under your care. She is very well-loved by the Celestial King. Take care of her, or I will let the Celestial King have you. Also, fear her temper. You all are dismissed," Death said, his voice ringing like a gong in the room.

At the stunned and slightly horrified look on the man's face, she couldn't stop herself. Lucy threw her head back and started to laugh. She was relishing in the fact that the stoic man was going to have two people that would be the bane of his existence. Of course, she knew when to stop and back off — but to get that man's facade to crack. To show some actual emotion that said he was once a human. Lucy was going to enjoy her afterlife, judging, and reaping souls.

_**THE END!**_


	5. Ch 03 Star for the Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Vampire Hunter D or it's characters, that right belongs to Hideyuki Kikuchi.**

**Author's Notes: This was a request by MadSoullessQueen. If you haven't read her Fairy Tail Stories, I will politely request you march over and take a peek. She specializes in MardLu, FreeLu, and LahCy (MY OTP). Warning she writes mature (M).**

* * *

He was sitting in the Tavern of the small town when he had first seen the girl. His instincts instantly on alert as she marched through the crowded room and sat on one of the few empty bar stools. And from the corner of his eye, he watched as she pointed to the top shelf and a gold label bottle of whiskey. It was rather amusing to him, but after being alive for so long, he knew that there were women who could drink like a man. But this petite, busty blond just didn't look like one of them. So, he turned his attention back to his tumbler.

"_Seriously? You are just gonna be a pansy and ignore that prime piece, D?_"

He chose not to dignify his left Hand and with a response. He was earning a bit of grumbling through the link he had with the demonic Hand of his. The noise in the Tavern was starting to get louder, meaning he'd have to start contemplating leaving.

"Hey, girlie, why don't you come and drink that stuff over here with us!"

"Yeah, yeah. I mean, you have a lot to offer from what we are seeing."

This had him looking back at the blond girl, who had spun around, bottle in one hand, and leaned back against the bar top. Giving him a good view of just how little she wore. On top of that, it was so form-fitting to her very abundant curves.

"I don't think so," She quipped, letting her lips quirk up into a smug smile at odds with the cold light in her brown eyes.

This brought a hush over the crowded Tavern. D could sense the shift in the air as tension suddenly became thick. A mix of some of the patrons becoming agitated at the possible impending blow out from her blunt refusal.

"What, you think you are so much better than us? I mean, you are dressed like a lady of pleasure."

This had the blond openly laughing at the man who had spoken. Still, he watched, mildly amused by the girl. He could not only see that she was exuding confidence but smell it threaded through her scent. Which he decided was strange but fit her.

"Nope!" she said, popping the _p_. "I just don't think you or your little friends could handle me. No, that is inaccurate, I know you and your little friends cannot handle me."

The words were like a match to oil, and it was explosive. Sighing, D made to get up but was cautioned by the bartender and Tavern owner just to stay put as a flash of a blond shot past him and into the fray. While on the bar top where she had sat was the Gold Label Whiskey.

"If you gentlemen want to take a crack at me, then let's go outside. This place is nice and with reasonable prices, wouldn't due to have our fun jack the prices up," The girl said, giving a throaty laugh.

Then it was quiet once more except for the sound of grunts, groans, and moaning coming from the street outside. D's ears were picking up the sound of a whip cracking, followed by the sound of a body crashing through the swinging doors of the building. He turned his head just enough to look over his shoulder as the blond peeked in, her face red, a bit sheepish.

"Sorry, Mitch!" she said before she was yanked away.

Then her voice came back as she shouted out, _Lucy Kick!_ in an exuberant voice. Which was followed by yet another crash from outside? It was not often something, or someone got his attention. So, when it was silent for a minute after that last crash, only to have the blond girl come back in, dusting her hands off as she sat back the bar.

"You feel better, lucy?"

The soft laugh from her had several deep chuckles from the patrons of the Tavern.

"Yeah. And before you ask, I did find some useful information," Lucy quipped, picking up the bottle and drinking straight from it.

"Ah. That is good," Mitch replied, drawling the last word out as if prompting the girl.

The said girl put the bottle on the bar top and slid from her stool. D could tell that something had happened when Mitch had spoken. He was mildly curious about how Mitch knew the girl. It has been over ten years since the last time D'd been there. And from smell alone, he could tell that there was no blood relation or any other type of relationship between them. But he could tell that there was a friendly familiarity between the two.

"Yup, have to find the person who has the information I need now, Mitch," she said.

As she walked behind him, he heard her mumble something about irony in a small town in the middle of nowhere. Then she was up the stairs to the rooms that were rented out to very few travelers that came through. Once the girl had vanished up the stairs, he lifted his head and looked at Mitch. He knew the man well, hell; he'd know his father, grandfather, and several generations back.

"I don't have to ask, I can tell, you are curious about the girl, D."

He said nothing, just met that hazel gaze.

"Five years ago, there was a meteor shower. And a few miles from town one landed... or so I thought when I went out to see if there was anything left to gather of precious metals or jewels. Instead, I found Lucy laying in the crater, bleeding, and unconscious," Mitch explained.

From there, D made logical leaps. Mitch was a kind soul and took her in. Healed her and gave her a safe place. But it didn't explain the odd scent from her or the fact that he could feel it crawl across his skin. For him, there was no mistaking that feeling; it was pure, raw magic.

"D, she has become a part of my family. And in the morning she'll have the sheriff here, again, dropping of reward money. Miss Lucy is a bit of a spitfire and has an odd knack for somehow luring the big bounties in. Kinda like moths to a flame," Mitch said.

D didn't say a thing, just nodded his head. He didn't doubt that one bit. Nope, those who were corrupt would feel the purity, power, and instinctively be drawn to the blond's magic that seemed to leak out and hang on her like a coat.

"_You know... if your not happy, then why did you decide to agree to allow her to come along? Other than she gave you one hell of an explanation._"

His left Hand had been giving him grief for the past week. And even now, he still didn't know why, other than the darkness in him was drawn to the girl, no woman. Lucy had made that very clear after she had accosted him in the hallway when he was on his way to his room. She had been leaning against the only window up there, the silver light of the moon causing her body to be haloed in a pale aura. That gave her an ethereal quality. She was making him pause as she turned honey-brown eyes on him and was blunt to the point of being rude.

Efficiently she told him that he was the person she needed to find and talk to. Clearing up what she meant about her comment on irony. Not once did she give him a chance to get a word in edgewise. A rare feat with him. Of course, he would typically just leave. He knew it was the pull of her magic and the purity that she radiated that had kept him rooted. Unable to say no when she, very polite, requested he brings her on his quest to find the ancient.

She stated that she had to ask the ancient question. One that she felt D had to earn the right to know. He had balked at the idea, telling her flat out no to begin with. The almost feral smile she had given him before informing him that she could track with the best of them, so she'd just follow him until he either gave in or killed her. She had startled him, though he didn't show it. She just proved just how determined she'd be, and he could tell that Lucy was very truthful, hence why she was now riding along with him on his quest.

"_D, give in. I am a part of you. And am well aware of your... repressed needs and desires._"

A muted grunt of pain came from his Hand as he mentally triggered pain in his Hand Hand. It hurt him too, but he was not enjoying where the demon hand was going.

He stood there, staring at Lucy. Face impassive and hidden in the shadows of his wide-brim hat. It was not easy to impress him. But over the course of the last six months, the woman had done it. Her tenacity was almost scary to him since it ran along the same lines as his own. She had a smug smile on her face, splattered with the blood of the current vampire they'd tracked down and mined for information. He still didn't understand that colloquialism. Her eyes were practically glowing as she made that strange whip, that his instincts told him the first time, she pulled it out was dangerous back on her hip.

"Well, you heard the bastard. I suggest we get going. There will be no rising from the now permanent dead status now," Lucy huffed.

Not saying anything, like usual, D turned and sheathed his sword. They now had a time and place. The knowledge of the next blood moon left little time, meaning they'd be hard-pressed to get where they needed to be for the ancient's castle before it vanished until the next one, which would be either two or three years depending on the rotation of the planet. And he wanted his task done.

Jumping onto his horse with ease, he turned and watched as she strode over to her, grabbed the horse's mane and saddle pommel, and seated herself. When her eyes met his eyes, her head dipping in a small nod, he nudged his beast forward. Time was short, and he knew that she'd keep up one way or another.

"_You really need to get yourself figured out._"

"Be quiet," he muttered under his breath, through the heavy scarf. His Hand had become rather persistent in the last few weeks. Annoying him greatly.

The snarl that was ripped from the girl as he stared at her was impressive. Anger, frustration, and sadness threaded through her scent as he stayed silent. He didn't know what to think in all honesty. D knew the woman, Lucy, was different from other humans. And now, he knew why. He had not quite believed what Mitch had said about finding her were the meteor hit and that she was the meteor.

"You Lie!" Lucy hissed her wrist flicking, making the magic-based whip crack against the floor.

"No, Starchild, I do not. And even if I could send you back, I would not. There is always a purpose for why things happen," The Ancient said. "But, if you want a second opinion, you can always search out the dark one. The judge of all souls. I am sure he'd be rather interested in meeting you, as all of our kind would be. You smell divine, that purity of yours is a beacon in the darkness of this world."

The low, threatening growl that tore from Lucy's throat had D watching the Ancient (his father) who stiffened and narrowed his eyes at her. Her body was faintly glowing with a golden aura. The air was becoming heavy and slightly oppressive with her unique magic. It had the fine hairs on his body standing on end.

"I hope you are ready for your fucking end, you arrogant bastard," Lucy snarled.

D felt his eyes go wide as he saw her left hand come out of the small leather pouch she wore at her side. Raising it as a magic circle appeared under her. Its light was making his eyes hurt as his Hand cried out in pain from the nature of that magic. Then in a flash of blue and red smoke, a soft bell-like chime there stood next to Lucy, a copy of herself.

"I hope you can keep this bastard occupied... for a few seconds," Lucy snapped at him, her voice thick and husky with her barely contained rage.

He knew it was not a request or suggestion. His mind was going back over five millennia ago. Recalling what his mother looked like when she was angry. D found his body moving forward as his sword hissed from its sheath. He knew that Lucy knew that this was something he had been preparing for his whole life. She knew what he was without him saying a damn thing. But not that the ancient was his actual father.

A small smile, though hidden behind his cloak's upturned collar, graced his lips as he rushed forward towards his stunned Sire. Who couldn't seem to pull his eyes from the sight that Lucy made? It didn't matter; this only helped D, making his target that much was easier to strike and kill.

D stared at the small white ball, floating a good ten feet before them. He knew what it was — a will-o-wisp. But the feel of this one was not like the other mischievous sprites. There was no ill intent. It seemed to be impatient with how slowly they were following it from the way it bobbed up and down — causing him to nudge his horse forward at a faster pace while casting a side glance at the silent, brooding blond. Who after the Death of his Sire had told him he could go his own way if he wanted.

This had shocked him and led to a mildly lengthy conversation between them. Lucy told him that he didn't need to stay with her, she'd go on her own to find this person he mentioned. She had forced him to explain that she was looking for a God. Not just any god, but the one who ruled over Death itself. To which she just laughed at him. She is claiming that she was used to dealing with a God on a personal basis.

It had been two months since then, making it to the far stretches of the west, where the sun sank below the horizon. In that time, he had learned a lot about the blond that she was indeed from a different world altogether. Had friends who were her family there. Which was why she was hell-bent on going back. That where she was from, she was a mage, a rare type to boot, called a Celestial mage. And that the other her he had seen what looked like a set of small floating twins she was called Gemini, or Gem and Mini, the Zodiac Twins.

The spell she had cast had decimated the castle, all familiars and other vampires that had been in there and finished his Sire off. It was impressive and horrifying. The sheer amount of magic used had left a small crater, and his skin feeling burned.

"Are you sure you want to come with me? I mean you can turn back," Lucy said in a soft voice.

Turning his head, D leveled her with a flat glare. Making her shrug, flush and look away from him. He had noted how she interacted with him was changing. And as they rode through the dead, and perpetually night-lit forest, D wondered if he should just leave her, only to balk at the idea. He knew why as well, but that was something he was not going to even think about.

So, in silence, they rode for hours more before coming to a set of train tracks that seemed so out of place in the dead forest. When the will-o-wisp stopped and grew brighter, turning into a trolley cart on the tracks, D knew what they had to do. Shooting a brief look at Lucy, seeing surprised etched on her face as she just sat on her horse. Snorting softly, D tied the reigns to his mount to a tree branch and walked towards the trolley. His ears hearing Lucy dismount and hurry after him.

The ride in the trolley was not long, and it led them to an abandoned train yard. That had a lot of run-down looking train engines and cars. But what stood out to him was the small house that had a lush green yard and bountiful garden in front of it, which the will-o-wisp was now floating towards the cabin, pausing for a few seconds as if waiting — indicating that they should follow.

"So, death... lives in a cottage out of a fairy tale?" Lucy whispered as she walked beside him.

Not sure how to answer that, D stayed silent as they entered the small cabin. Watching as the Will-o-wisp shifted into the shape of a little boy that ran further into the house where more voices were coming from. He stayed at the door as he watched Lucy move forward towards the voices. D felt his instincts go on alert; this was not a natural place.

**000**

D watched as Lucy stared down the tall, platinum-haired man, who just stared back at the petite woman with his pale, milky white eyes. It was rather interesting to see a unique human woman, not backing down from a God. A God who could call her soul out of her body and kill her with a thought.

"_She is something else, isn't she?_"

He didn't have to reply. His left Hand already knew the answer to that question. But he would not interfere with her choice or decisions because he was fighting his own battle of wills. It was with the half of him he detested, but kept him alive, gave him all his powers and abilities.

"I refuse, Lucy Heartfilia," Death said in a soft baritone. ".And that is final."

This had Lucy sputtering and looking indignant. And D suppressed a chuckle. His mind recalling what the ancient, his Sire, had told her. That even if he could, he wouldn't.

"Why? I want to go home to my friends and family! Is that so much to ask for? My magic feels different here. And I cannot use it very often without feeling the depletion effect," she said, her voice softening, pain lacing it.

This had D shifting where he was leaning back against the wall. He didn't like it when she got like this, which was most prevalent when she slept. But now that she was awake and feeling emotional pain, it had him stirring and earning him a glance from Death himself, and that glance looked utterly amused.

"There are always reasons for things young mage. And in another few dozens years, your body will fully adapt to this world and its magic. You have a purpose here. I can see your soul, your heart... you are denying something vehemently. All to be selfish, which is not in your natural nature," Death said, his voice coming out a bit harsher now.

D watched as Lucy flinched away from God, her face going a brilliant shade of red. Her body was tensing. But what had his attention was the mix of embarrassment and longing threaded in her scent now.

"It is time for you to leave. Now that certain things have come to pass, the only thing keeping what needs to happen is the ego of people. A thing I will never understand of you mortals and demi-mortals," Death said, his Hand raised, and with a snap of long pale fingers, a gray light filled the room.

When D was able to see again, he found himself standing next to his mount. Who nickered and turned its massive head to look at him. He knew what was not said. Though the not to subtle insult had him bristling.

"_I have been telling you this from the start. I am all-knowing, you know, D._"

Again he chose not to respond to his left-Hand. Instead, he jumped onto his horse and noted that Lucy was already having hers stroll the way they'd come, following the will-o-wisp. He could tell from the way she sat on top of the beast that she was deep in thought. Meaning she was likely to get into trouble for not paying attention.

"Hey, D?"

Lifting his head, shifting his eyes from the dancing flames of the small campfire, D looked at Lucy. Who was staring at him? He could see the indecision in her eyes and from how she was worrying her bottom lip. When she caught his gaze, her own flicked away from his then back — choosing to wait until she spoke before he would answer. Almost a full year of traveling together, she knew his habits, as he did hers.

"About what Death said... I... still want to go back. But, for a while now... I also have wanted to stay here..." she said, her voice dropping to a whisper as her eyes dropped away from his.

Feeling a bit curious, he shifted his body and leaned back against his saddle. He could smell Lucy nervousness from where he sat. It was strong enough to overpower the smoke and wood smell from the fire. The fact it was so strong bothered him. This woman exuded confidence in spades. She wore a smile and was able to adapt quickly.

"Lucy," he said.

This startled her out of whatever she was thinking about. D knew that he could just read her mind. Had done it before and had been on the receiving end of her anger. She'd forced him to fight back and thus introduced her to his demonic left Hand. Which hadn't horrified her, nope, she was fascinated. Though when Hand had spoken to her, she squealed in shock, before torturing it with her poking and prodding.

When she still said nothing, D watched as she stood up and walked over to him — squatting down between him and the fire-raising his eyebrows at her since he was not wearing his hat. He again stayed silent, waiting. So, when she reached out and grabbed his right-Hand, lifting it and holding it in her two smaller ones — showing the difference in size clearly.

"Read my mind... I will not hide anything... I just cannot speak... it..." she mumbled.

This had him going very still as his eyes met hers. He knew Lucy was serious. He was giving the minimalist movement of nods. D let his powers flare to life, the world washing in a haze of red as D delved into her mind. He was finding that he had access to more than just her surface thoughts. Quickly he noted how organized her mind was. Soon though, he saw what she wanted him to find. To hear, though, she could not say it, and he was stunned. She had hidden this very well from him.

He was pulling himself from her mind after he got the full scope of it. Images, very vivid images, included. If he were a normal male, that would have left him flustered and a bit scared. She knew what she wanted, how she wanted it. D had also gotten to see her whole life from as early as she could remember until she arrived in his world. And the urge to hunt down the pink-haired man who had caused the explosion that triggered the _dark mage_ as they were called in her world, to open a portal and send her through it — burnt, bloodied, and unconscious.

His field of vision shifting back to normal, he saw in the depths of her honey brown eyes that she was ready for his rejection. Letting a very rare smile appear on his face, D curled his HandHand, so it now cupped her face.

"I do not doubt you, Lucy," he said.

With a small tug on her face, sending her spilling forward to his body, D brought his left arm up and wrapped it around her. The way her eyes went comically wide as her lips parted just enough to show him her even white teeth.

"I have known for a while now the reason you were brought here. I am a creature between worlds. And I had always thought that even after I finished my quest to kill the ancient, Sire to all vampires, and my father, that I would be alone," he said in a soft voice right next to her ear, enjoying how she shuddered in his arms. "But when I first saw you, I knew you were different. Then as we traveled, my vampiric instincts began to clamor at me. I kept on curbing them this whole time. Knowing what you were to me... If you left, I would be in great pain."

He could smell delight, shock, and need in her scent. A scent he now knew was that of the stars themselves mixed with a crisp minty smell. He just told her what she was to him that he had denied himself her for bordering on a year.

"You?... want me? Like I want you?" she questioned him. Her tone was showing how skeptical she was being.

With a deep rumbling chuckle as his answer, D tilted his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Amazed at just how soft, sweet, and pliant they felt. Just to have her hum and kiss him back with an eager fervor that had him tightening his arms around her. He knew that he was not letting her go tonight. He had waited too damn long.

Shifting, D heard a low growl of irritation. Propping himself up on his elbow, he looked down at the head of blond hair that belonged to his true mate. It had been fifty years now. He didn't regret it at all. Nope, not at all. She was the singular star in his darkness. The star that always guided him home. Though he was greatly amused by the fact she was a morning person, you had to get her awake for it to show. And right now, he was overly protective of her. She was pregnant with their third child. Her stomach was swollen and very distended since she was only a few weeks from delivering.

If anyone had ever told him when he was younger than he'd have a beautiful, blond wife, with a very sharp mind and tongue, quick to anger, he'd have thought them crazy. But here it was, cold hard truth. And he was a father. Their first child had been a boy almost forty years prior. Of course, he had let Lucy name their child, and it was a mother's right. What he hadn't counted on was her wicked sense of humor. His son had his father's real name, Judas. The first vampire. The one who sinned against God by betraying God's son. Their second son was born twenty-five years ago, and she'd named him Seirei, after the Celestial King and God.

Shaking his head slightly, letting his black hair spill over his shoulder to cover his mate's upper body, he lifted his demonic Hand and placed it on her stomach. Feeling the hard kick from the fetus.

"_It will be a strong, stubborn child, just like its mother._"

This had him pausing. The demented chuckling in the back of his head only confirmed what he had thought. Well, he'd keep that from Lucy, that he knew they had a daughter. She had been happy to learn that there was no magic here or medical machines that could determine the sex of the child. She wanted each one, they had to be a surprise.

"_I won't risk her wrath. I will keep my mouth shut._"

This had D exhaling, before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on a pale pink cheek and earning a low hum just as Lucy rolled and threw her arms up and over him. Yanking him down with the strength she acquired, adding onto her already impressive power she had. Her lips were pursed as she let her eyes flutter open to look at him. Eyes that were already a rich chocolate brown and glazed with her need. Another aspect he had found out from their first pregnancy, she was insatiable. But he would do anything to keep her happy and safe. She was his.

_**THE END!**_


	6. Ch 04 Coffee of all Types

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own The disastrous Life of Saiki K. or it's characters, that right belongs to Shūichi Asō.**

**Author's Notes: This was a request from the amazing GemNika.**

* * *

He stared at the blond at the front of the classroom, his normal blank expression on his face, uncaring, unconcerned. Though, the thoughts he was picking up from the blond was rather odd. They were not the normal thoughts echoed by all those in his class or the emptiness that was Nindo. No, it was as if he was hearing multiple voices, all different, in the girl's head. And all she did was give a smile and introduce herself as Lucy Heartfilia. When the teacher pointed to the empty seat beside him, he just looked out the classroom window.

Saiki crouched down on the roof of the school. He was hiding once more from everyone and needing space. Teruhashi had seemingly renewed her need to get a reaction out of him. Nindo was twice as clingy, claiming he was his pal. While Kaidou and Toritsuka were beyond their normal limits. And all he could do without thinking of what caused the extreme shift in every single one of them was the new girl, Lucy. She was sweet, polite, and from the thoughts of every male in the damn school, beautiful. Not that she noticed. That odd golden aura that Teruhashi gave off was eclipsed by Lucy's, who he knew was not even aware of it.

In fact, in the two weeks she'd been there, he had yet to hear a selfish thought go through her head when the other 'voices' that called her princess oddly enough didn't just go blank. Something he found rather odd. That all sounds or thoughts would just vanish. Especially while she was talking with other people or answering questions, it was as if she was shielding somehow. But there was no device like what his brother used. Nope, it was as if she knew somehow that he was focusing on her, listening in on those many voices. Then nothing, before she turned and looked at him, flashing a bright smile.

"Saiki?"

At the sound of his name, he lifted his head and saw wide brown eyes looking down at him from under blond bangs. Concern was the only thing he could see as she smiled and stepped back, instantly giving him space once he looked at her.

"Hiding? Me, too," She said softly.

Not saying anything, he just looked at her, which didn't seem to phase her as she shook her head and reached into the small little pouch she always wore on her hip. When she pulled her hands out, she held a very familiar small cup, sealed with a dark label.

"I ... here... it is coffee flavored jello," she said, thrusting the small package at him. "I will leave now... enjoy the quiet."

Not questioning her generosity, as she displayed it often, he took the treat. Listening in as one of the deeper voices in her head told her that she was nice for giving up her new favorite dessert outside of strawberry milkshakes. Again they were referring to her as princess. Just to have her sigh as she replied, calling the voice _Leo_.

Saiki stared at his parents and the plus one. Who just happened to have blond hair and brown eyes that were not looking at him. And for the first time in the month that he'd been made aware of the girl, her thoughts were running unchecked. And oddly enough, he found that they were very well organized, intelligent, and filed in a unique system that made him think of his older brother Kusuke. Who had made a call to their parents?

"Kusuo, do you have a problem with this arrangement?" His mother asked.

Shifting his gaze from Lucy to his mother, he lets her know that it didn't matter as it had already been decided. His father's eclectic thoughts were starting to annoy him. So, pushing the chair away from the dining room table, he stood up, giving Lucy a quick look. Noting how she just ducked her head as a single thought of 'I am sorry' fluttering briefly before her mind shut down — making him realize that he needed to contact his brother. The girl was already odd. And he didn't even think that because she stated that she came from England, that she would know his brother. Meaning every time her mind would go blank, she was shielding against him, because she knew about his psychic powers.

The walk up the stairs was done in silence, something he valued more than anything, Saiki opened the spare bedroom door, that was next to his own, and stepped aside. He would not deal with this until later. But as Lucy gave a mumbled thank you as she passed by him into the room, Saiki noticed that there was something different about her.

The smug smiling face of his brother was on his television. It had been five days since Lucy Heartfilia had moved into his home. She was causing him a whole mass of problems. Once his classmates had learned about it, they were over more often. Teruhashi had become possessive in the extreme. Not that he showed Lucy any attention more than anyone else. He tended to ignore her even more. This translated into the female mind that he was more interested in Lucy.

"Now, now... don't be like that. Lucy...she is special. And because of that, I sent her to Japan," Kusuke said, his tone of voice a lilting tease.

Saiki just stared at his brother's image. He was not saying anything. He knew his brother loved to tease him. Was possessive of him. The point had been proven because of his little mishap of time traveling.

"You are thinking of the time travel machine, aren't you?" Kusuke quipped. His smile is fading as he grew serious. "That is actually how Lucy got here... sort of."

At this, Saiki paused and looked at his brother. Who, he knew, from his facial expression was in serious mode. This could be both good and bad at the same time, making him wonder just what his brother had done? How had he pulled Lucy into his schemes?

"Hey, do not think that I did something to make Lucy do what I wanted. Ku-chan, it was me tinkering to make my Time Machine work that I somehow pulled Lucy from her world into our," Kusuke said.

Pausing, Saiki leaned back in his chair, pulling up his knee to rest his arm on. His brother was being rather forthcoming. A bit too much. What did his brother mean by 'pulling Lucy from her world'? How was a Time Machine able to pull from another world, not another time?

"My my, you are curious, aren't you? Well, it is not so simple, even for me, the creator. I was doing some minor repairs on it and trying to figure out how to fine-tune it. I had taken a reading break and left what I was reading at the bottom to get some food. Not realizing that I had... left the machine activated. When I got back... Well, Lucy was at the bottom of it," Kusuke elaborated in a rather monotone voice.

Saiki's mind sorted through what was being said and unsaid. He knew his brother had a love of a specific type of books. And that Lucy did seem vaguely familiar, but that could always be just a Deja Vu. But he also knew that didn't happen to him. It was improbable. Meaning he had seen Lucy before.

"You are correct; you have seen Lucy Heartfilia before. And I am sure you have heard the voices in her head... each different and unique. All referring to her as a princess?" Kusuke asked.

It was then that his mind clicked over and connected. He knew it was a possibility where his brother was concerned. Proof that he created a working Time Travel Machine. That he also created the limiters he wore, as well as the odd little crown Kusuke wore to keep him from his mind.

"So, I figured because the machine is not working anymore that you can help find a way to send her home," Kusuke said, smiling smugly once more before the television turns itself off.

It happened swiftly. They were working on a project for class. Summer break was just around the corner, again. His Junior Year of High School is almost over. He heard the shocked gasp as the sound of something hitting the floor happened. Turning his attention from his group just as the rest of the class began to wonder why Lucy would just pass out openly.

His mother had commented on Lucy's health over the last two months. Only to have it be passed off as she was missing her home, friends, and family. Which he knew now were in another world entirely. Her spirits, the voices in her head, the only connection. It was also how she had learned so much about his world so quickly and was able to adapt. Impressive. He'd even had a few talks with her. Or instead, she explained, along with her spirits, through several silent conversations. She was confirming that she was the same Lucy Heartfilia from the manga and anime Fairy Tail.

That she took it with a grain of salt when his brother broke it down to her as she woke up and grabbed the manga that she was no longer a part of. It was a paradox all in and of itself. And she said as a writer or an attempt at being a writer; she is not surprised by this. It gave credence to multiple world theories. And that there was a mirror world of her own just on the other side of a barrier hidden in the sky.

Standing slowly, Saiki heard the teacher call for him to take Lucy to the nurse's office. Saying she'd call his parents to come to get them. Mentally sighing, he did as he was told. The physical contact he was making had his mind being bombarded with an explosion of thoughts from his classmates. What mattered was that he couldn't even hear Lucy's spirits. Which he could even when she was asleep. This was not a good sign.

He sat there at the dining room table, focused on the treatment that had been set before him. His mother and father had gone out for a date. They were leaving him alone with Lucy. Who had been quiet, both verbally and mentally, for the last three days? Anyone who looked at her could see that her skin was paler, hair hung limp, and her eyes were dull. And he knew what it was. The thing his brother and he feared.

He was digging his spoon into the coffee-flavored pudding that Lucy had personally made. A thing she was rather proud of, after many trials and errors. Saiki had been her guinea pig throughout the whole process. And now, he enjoyed the fruits of her labors. The smooth, perfectly creamy, melt in your mouth vanilla pudding that had coffee flavoring in it. And all he had to do was ask her to make it for him and she would, a gentle smile on her face. It was something he had come to notice and appreciate. She was not overly rude or outward about things. A thing he could appreciate.

Finishing up the last bite, Saiki looked into the kitchen. Eyes narrowing behind his glasses as he saw Lucy sway briefly before her body toppled over. In less than a second, he was beside her. Her eyes were even duller. He could hear each breath as she struggled to take it. Placing a hand over her abdomen, he focused on the strange feeling that was her magic. It was almost gone. Yet she just smiled and attempted to sit up.

"I...Saiki, I will be okay..." she said, her voice a barely audible whisper.

He looked at her, only to feel his eyes widening. Before his eyes, she began to go opaque, just to go solid again. This was not a normal phenomenon. Then again, as he had learned, Lucy was far from ordinary. He kept his distance from everyone so no one would find out about him being psychic — found ways to deter or shift others away from him. But here, a woman who was a fictional character that had been pulled from her world was doing what could only be described as dying or fading. Saiki didn't know how to think or handle it. She had not tried to be a part of his life, but due to circumstances, it was a part of it.

Looking impassively down at Lucy, who was going opaque again, Saiki helped her stand, knowing she had a lot of pride as an independent person and not wanting her temper to flare. Though he did appreciate that her kick was just as powerful in his world as it had been in her own, which was demonstrated by her kicking Kuboyasu into a wall. Thus earning his appreciation and affection. Something Lucy had made clear she didn't want.

Once they were up the stairs, Saiki set her on the bed, noting that she was not going solid anymore. Remaining silent, just watching and faintly hearing the worry from the voices in her head. Each was expressing a level of care that was astounding.

"Saiki, on the desk... that piece of paper... it is yours..." Lucy said, her voice even softer than before.

He was shifting his gaze from her to look at what she had indicated. He took the few steps to the desk and looked down at it. Amazement crossed his mind. It was the recipe for the coffee-flavored Vanilla pudding. And it was titled, Kusuo's Pudding. Blinking only once, he turned to look at Lucy, just to see her body lying on the bed sparkle and fill the room with a brilliant golden glow as it faded completely from sight. Once the light died down, he could not feel her presence at all.

Without thinking, he grabbed a piece of paper and went to his room. Where he picked up his cell phone, tapped the screen to unlock it, and scrolled through the limited numbers. When he found the one he wanted, he sent a quick text: 'She has gone' and then set it back down. In a matter of seconds, his television turned on, his brother looking at him wide eyes. And for the first time that he could remember, Saiki and his brother just shared a silent, non-competitive, judging moment.

"I will check to see if she had returned to the manga. Her being pulled her erased her from that world," Kusuke said, his voice soft, sad.

It didn't take long, but his brother popped back into view and gave a small smile. The Fairy Tail Manga in hand, he turned it and showed an image of Lucy fighting on Tenrou Island. A smile on her face as she and Cana faced off against Freed and Bickslow in the trial cave. It had a small smile trying to tug at the corners of his lips. A part of him would remember the months that she had been in the world and around him.

"Don't worry; I have an excuse for why she is gone... if anyone remembers her," Kusuke said, smiling his usual smug smile while flipping through the manga. "And no, I will not be tinkering with the Time Machine for a while."

With that said, Saiki just watched as his tv turned off, and he was left sitting there. Holding onto the piece of paper that Lucy left him. Before it dawned on him that she knew she wouldn't be around much longer. She had worked so hard to make the pudding just for him to boot. That it was her way of thanking him for whatever reason that he didn't and wouldn't even know either.

_**THE END!**_


	7. Ch 05 Lucky Rock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Naruto or it's characters, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's Notes: IS NOT FRACKING CANON! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT NEJI DIED! HE IS ALIVE AND WELL! HATERS CAN JUST EITHER WALK RIGHT ON OUT OR WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT! Thank you!**

* * *

There was absolute silence in the small booth of the restaurant. All eyes were trained on the petite, yet very busty blond, who was red in the face as Lucy was refusing to look at any of them. While the tall, dark-haired man sitting next to her just turned a brilliant shade of red. The whole situation was not what any one of them was expecting. No, not at all. Each person at the table noted that the restaurant itself was oddly quiet after that little outburst.

"Excuse me," The blond said as she stood up and walked with great restraint from the building.

"Wow!" Sakura said, her leaf green eyes wide as she stared after the girl.

It had been six months since the strange girl had just randomly shown up outside of Konoha's Gates. Daze, confused, spouting nonsense that was quickly proven right. Easily she had become someone everyone liked to be around. Her personality was like a perfect blend of each of those sitting at the table. Now, though...

"I think I... should go...after her," The dark-haired boy said.

When the silence was broken, each of the rookie nine that was there stared at who spoke. Heads nodding slowly, still very stunned, as Rock Lee stood up and walked out of the diner. Leaving his two teammates to glare daggers at the others. They were well aware of the feelings that their teammate had for the bubbly blond. On top of the fact that they had been secretly dating for about three weeks. That and it took a lot for them both to just open enough to admit that they liked each other.

"I hope you are all satisfied," Neji said, his voice a low growl, lavender eyes narrowing to mere slits.

The fact that nine heads hung in shame at once spoke volumes. It had finally taken Kiba cornering Lucy in a public place (at a group dinner of all places) to get the reason why she refused his advances. Only to have her snap that she was dating Rock Lee, leading to a rather rude and cold off-handed comment from Naruto. Which had made Lucy's face pale then turn a dark shade of red in a mix of embarrassment and anger?

"I do not think it was any of your business, Kiba, to know why she refused you. You should have just left it the hell alone. When a woman gives you a refusal, that doesn't mean dog her more in hopes that she will change her mind," Tenten snapped.

This had a small whine coming from Kiba, who, out of habit, reached down for Akamaru, who was not present due to a pet restriction of the restaurant. As everyone else wisely remained silent. The cheery mood of the meal was ruined. Friend's were hurt because of actions and words. And the rest of the place was still oddly silent, speaking of the volumes of gossip that would be going around

Lee didn't have to go far to find his beautiful girlfriend. Frowning as he saw her leaning against the building, she had stopped by, her arms around her waist. It made him pause and chew on his bottom lip. His usually positive demeanor was practically non-existent. He knew full well the insecurities that Lucy had. And to have Naruto comment on how just before Lucy had arrived, that he, himself, was still chasing Sakura — spouting love and youth.

Sucking in a deep breath through his nose, he steeled himself. Walking over to Lucy, making sure his footsteps were heard. Because the last thing he wanted was startled and panicked Lucy Kick to his chest. Seeing it happen to Gai Sensei was shocking, but the damage it had done to the ribs and internal organs being bruised from just that one kick. It had him wanting her to know he was there. So, when he saw her arms tighten around her waist, stiffening just a little, he stopped still a reasonable distance from her.

"... Is what... Naruto said, true? Before I arrived, you were still trying to pursue your feelings for Sakura? Am... am I a replacement?" Lucy asked, her voice soft, quivering, and very obviously thick with tears.

Carefully, he thought about what he was going to say. Because contrary to what everyone else thought, Lee, did stop to think things through. Especially very important things. Well, maybe except drinking Sake. That was a conditioned reflex for his specialty Drunken Boxing. But he knew not to take his 'medicine' unless it was necessary. This was one of those times. Lee knew how he felt about Lucy without a doubt. And that was not how they had agreed to break it to their friends, sans his teammates.

"No, Lucy, you are not a replacement for Sakura. You can never be," He said, his hands fisting at his side. "The both of you are two very different people. Which is obvious from the way you look to talk, to act. But most importantly, how you feel."

He continued to do controlled breathing. Fighting everything in him that said to go to Lucy, wrap his arms around her and hold her. That he knew would only get an adverse reaction. His long talks with Kurenai and a few of the other more senior Kunoichi helped a lot. Allowing him to read better and understand not just Lucy, but females in general and saving him a lot of heartaches and physical abuse.

"Really? What sets me apart from her? In your views, not everyone else, Lee," Lucy asked, her voice a bit stronger now, but still thick with tears.

Quicky deciding if it was a good idea or not, he took two steps closer to Lucy. He was pausing when her body stiffened further again — making him tense his muscles throughout his body. It hurt him that she was withdrawing. Her insecurities about not being able to measure up to the females of the village who were ninja-like himself. That she was different, softer, and less useful since her own very unique and beautiful skills took a massive toll on her.

"Yes, Lucy. That you see me for who I am. Past how I come across. She never took the time to see me, no matter how I felt. And after being with you, getting to know you. I know that was just a silly childhood crush. The way you smile when you're happy, how it makes your eyes light up. That you do not guard your emotions or blinding focus on one thing. Those are some of the most defining facts that I can list. You are you. Sakura is Sakura. There is no comparison," he said, pausing for but a second before just speaking his mind and hoping he didn't risk everything. "And I love you for it."

The soft gasp that came from Lucy before she whipped around to look at him. Her honey-brown eyes large in her face as her mouth hung slightly open. She was making him smile as he lifted his arms in a silent plea to her, which she answered by closing the distance and pressing her curvy body against his while burying her face into his chest. Once she settled, Lee wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

"You...you... love me?" she asked.

Humming softly as his body relaxed now that she was in his arms, Lee answered her, "Yes. There is no doubt about it. I love you, Lucy Heartfilia!"

His voice was soft, but his usual enthusiasm made it loud enough for those that were listening in to hear him barely. Only to feel Lucy lift her head from his chest. Looking down, he saw the small, watery smile on her face as she closed her eyes and did her best to stand on her tippy toes. Not caring, Lee bent his head down and captured her lips in a gentle, yet searing kiss. He is hoping that their watchers would get the hint and leave them in peace.

The eleven people had various expressions on their faces. Ranging from happiness and delight to shock and a bit of hurt. But none of them spoke a word as they listened to the exchange and witnessed the kiss. There was no doubt in the rookie nine's minds now that the two did care for each other. Each would be taking something away from this.

Neji and Tenten started to pull the others away. Knowing it would be wise to give the duo some privacy. And for the sake of having an angry Rock Lee on their hands. No, they both knew that for as sweet as Lucy was, she was incredibly scary when pissed off, which only served to make Lee that much more deadly if any was left standing after Lucy kicked them to oblivion.

"Damn... I guess I owe them an apology tomorrow," Kiba stated. "But damn if Rock Lee is not a lucky bastard.

There were many soft grunts of agreement. While the last to leave was Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Two of whom were watching their teammate very closely and seeing the pain of realization show clearly on their faces. Each knowing that they were guilty of it in their way. Naruto with Hinata. And Sasuke with Sakura's affections in the past. For Team Seven, this was a harsh lesson but would serve to make them that much closer in the future. Because they all agreed with Kiba, Rock Lee was a lucky bastard.

_**THE END!**_


	8. Ch 06 A Study in Gold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Castlevania (Netflix Original Show) or its characters; that right belongs to Trevor Morris.**

* * *

The moment someone stepped into the Castle, he knew. Eyes narrowing as he swiftly made his way to the main antechamber. Where he stayed in the shadows of the hallway and watched the cloaked figure stood looking around at what was left of the battle from three months ago. There was still a lot to clean up, and he had started in other places of his father's Castle. As the Belmont lands were literally in the middle of nowhere, he figured he'd have quite a bit of solitude before someone was stupid enough to venture this way. With it still being late summer.

"You know I find it rude to be stared at!"

The voice that spoke was female. And it had Alucard curling his lip a bit at how they spoke to him. Rude was the first word that came to mind. But then again, they were at fault. So, stepping out of the shadows, appearing before the cloaked woman, staring down at her covered body.

"One could say you are the one being rude. Entering here uninvited," Alucard stated.

The soft sigh, followed by an amused snort, had him lifting an eyebrow as he continued to look pointedly down at the woman. He was waiting to see how she would answer since she seemed to find what he said, amusing when that was not how he had intended it.

"True. I was not aware that anyone had moved on to the Belmont's lands. Let alone that… Dracula's Castle was here of all places," she said.

There was still an amusement in her voice as she spoke. But Alucard only narrowed his eyes further until they were thin slits as he made his way down the stairs to stand before her. He was not seeing any need to perceive this strange woman as a threat. Though he was curious as to how she knew of Dracula's Castle, and that this was Belmont land.

"You are rather informed. How did you come by this information, girl?" he half asked, half growled.

The way she stiffened before her head lifted enough, he could see flashing brown eyes from under the hood of her cloak. Alucard felt a bit of amusement at the fact that there was no fear in those eyes.

"Not that it is any of your business, little boy, but a group of people helped me in blue robes called Speakers," she snapped.

He felt the frown pulled his lips downward at her words. He disliked what she just called him. He had not been a little boy for some time. Besides, Speakers, of course, would know. Before his mind shifted gears and picked apart what she said. That her words were, in fact, truth, so, there was more than she was saying, because Speakers, while helpful, didn't just give their information out like candy.

"They helped you? For what reason?" he asked.

The way her lips pursed together as she snorted again. Her eyes never leaving his as she stepped closer to him. Showing she was shorter than him by almost afoot. Making him tilts his head down to keep eye contact as he let his amusement show on his face finally. He was serving to cause her eyes to flash once more, though more anger than irritation this time.

"Because they found me after… I arrived here. And I am seeking a means to get back home," Lucy replied.

Again he could tell it was the truth, but not the whole truth, which was rather intriguing now that he could smell her under the dirt and sweat of travel. Her smell was best described as otherworldly. That and he could feel a small amount of magic radiate from her person.

"Well, that is interesting but of no concern to me. Leave this Castle and these lands. There is nothing here for you traveler," he said.

Not waiting for an answer, he turned and began to walk away just to hear a low, angry hiss, like that of a cat.

"And just who the fucking hell do you think you are, you pompous ass, to tell me to leave?" She asked.

He paused because her tone of voice was calm, polite, like nobility, but her words scathing, angry, and insulting all at the same time. Stopping, he turned and teleported to right before her. Figuring it would be best to show her that she was the one at his mercy. Only to blink as she jumped back and a handle appeared in her hand, glowing faintly with that same magical feel that she, herself exuded.

"Oh, great another fucking Vampire," she groused.

He stared at her, contemplating something. The woman had reacted well, reflexes honed. There was more to her. That and she knew what he was by his movements alone. Meeting her gaze, he saw she was not looking, but analyzing him. Noting her body looked somewhat relaxed but was tensed ready to fight if he should provoke her.

"You may call me Alucard," he stated. "Now, tell me why you are searching for either the Belmont lands or Dracula's Castle because no sane human does that. Let alone a woman."

When she tilted her head up, causing the hood to fall from it, revealing hair the color of gold, Alucard felt a small pang. It was lighter than his mother's, but it caught the sun as hers had.

"Because the knowledge and magic collected would be my only chance to get home," she stated.

This had him pausing. Again Lucy's words were the truth, yet it wasn't everything. Thinking carefully as he looked at her, observing her. She didn't seem to belong. Her very presence exuded magic as if it was a part of her. Unlike Sypha, who had called it to her and bent it to her will and intentions. Proving that she had a strength, he had not realized.

"Then tell me, where do you come from, before I grant you the right to access either my friends family libraries or my fathers," he said.

The way her eyes went wide and mouth opened, so she was gaping like a fish was funny. And he allowed a small smile to appear on his face. Just to see her shake her head and collect herself.

"The Speakers believed me because they were there when I arrived falling from the sky," she stated slowly. "But another world than this one."

This time nothing was being hidden away, and it intrigued him. With all the knowledge his father had and the conversations, they'd had when he was a child asking many questions. This was a topic his father had said was a possibility that there were other worlds past the stars in the sky. But over the centuries, much was lost.

"Fine, you can use the libraries. But do not make a nuisance of yourself, girl," he said.

Turning, he began to walk away. Wanting to go back to the cleaning he had been doing.

"It's Lucy, you overgrown child!" the girl huffed at him.

Alucard stood in the doorway to one of his father's great libraries, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Lucy. She was indeed an enigma. She hadn't bothered him at all. She had even helped him with some of cleanings. And he found out that she was rather resourceful. Able to hunt on her own and a damn good cook as well. The food she prepared was better than what he had been surviving on.

But now she was curled up in one of the undamaged comfy chairs with a new stack of books, a notepad and quill pen. On her face where those strange glasses that she had explained allowed her to read three times as fast as usual. The proof was in how quickly the pages flipped. Only to pause long enough for her to scribe notes in neat, precise handwriting on the notepad. Thorough notes at that. As he had taken the time to go through them when she had wandered off to get something to drink and relieve herself.

It was amazing how smart she was. There was no hate or malice in her heart or mind. As if she was a truly pure soul. Which had to be impossible with her being human. Then again, she had, at one point, come across a portrait of his family when he was younger. The shock on Lucy's face had made him want to groan because her eyes sparked with curiosity. Thus leading to her asking him thousands of questions. Because there was no doubting, his mother was a human before Alucard stated, after he had finally given in to her persistent questions and answered that he was a true Dhampir, which he had her clarify.

It made sense how she explained it, smiling brightly up at him. Just to ruin his amazement by smacking him on the back, hard, and walking off. She hit like Trevor did when he had clapped him on the back that one time. Then again, he had watched her wake up before dawn, creep silently for a human out of the Castle. Where she meditated and then went through some basic martial arts exercise. Though when she brought out that strange handle, causing it to glow and form a brown leather whip with a heart-shaped end before practicing with it. He found himself entrapped by the fluidity of her motions.

The moment that magic she exuded swelled, the whip turning from a seemingly ordinary whip into a clear one that seemed to have small stars flickering in its length, Alucard had felt the fine hairs on his arms rise. It wasn't quite holy, but it was not normal and dangerous to the vampiric part of him. His eyes tracking her movements as she flicked, cracked, used the damn weapon with a dexterity that only came from years of practice and use. And he about choked on the air he breathed when she expanded and contracted it at her will and used it to swing from the trees in an aerial display that made her look like she was flying. Though with her short skirt and small tight top, it was practically indecent.

"You know, I told you that first day and several times since it is rude to stare."

Blinking lazily as he pulled himself from his thoughts, Alucard saw Lucy was staring at him, smiling while her body shook slightly with suppressed laughter.

"Forgive my offense. I was lost in thought," Alucard stated.

When she shrugged at him, dropping her gaze back to the book, he shook his head at her and turned and left her alone.

Half a year had come and gone since Lucy had arrived there. And her current mood had Alucard putting his fork and knife down on the table as he gave her a pointed look. She was beyond frustrated, and it had her unique scent tinted in a sharp, spicy manner that was rather unpleasant. Though he was glad she was not angry at him this time. He learned after a snide comment that she could kick, and it had sent him scooting back a few feet, arms stinging from where her tiny foot had connected with them. The killing intent that had rolled off her in that split second was more than enough for him to defend.

"What is wrong, Lucy," He asked.

When she lifted her head to gaze at him, he saw she was chewing on her bottom lip again — worrying it raw. He had come to dislike this habit of hers.

"I have figured out a lot between your father's library and the Belmonts. But… I can't seem to get the hang of magic in this damn world," she grumbled.

She sounded like a petulant child who wasn't able to do something. Sitting back, he thought about their conversation on her world, how magic was innate in a small portion of the populace. That there wasn't much in the way of incantations and stuff. Except for the more significant attacks. And the magic she had described was well varied. Impressive.

"How did Sypha use her magic to get your father's castle here again?"

At her question, Alucard smiled as he recalled that little conversation in the hidden library underground.

"She told me that all magic is, is the users' will and intent. And she intended to bring this Castle, run on an engine made of science and magic here," he explained.

In seconds he watched as her face went from clouded by frustration and anger to amazement and happiness. Eyes going wide and shining brightly as something clicked in the back of her head. Then she was standing up, and a chair knocked over as he watched her run from the kitchen where they took their meals. Unsure of the sudden mood change, he stood from the table and followed her to the main antechamber.

When he stepped outside of the Castle, seeing Lucy standing in the clearing, moon, and starlight bathing her in an ethereal glow. Alucard went still as she hand came out of the small pouch she always wore at her side. A golden key in her hand. Staying where he was for safety's sake, he watched as her legs spread shoulder-width apart, as a magic circle appeared underneath her feet.

"My will is the road that connects this world to the Celestial Realm. My intent is to open the gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

The power that rolled off her as she spoke the incantation, Alucard had to shut his eyes as a brilliant light practically blinded him as a loud chime sounded, followed by a loud boom. When he opened them, he saw pink, glittery smoke fading away. As a short, pink-haired woman in a very short maid outfit stood before Lucy. As she bowed, he heard the sound of metal clinking. She was making his eyes drop to look at the shackles on the pink-haired woman's wrist.

"Thank you for calling me, Hime. Punishment?" The pink-haired woman spoke.

Just for Lucy to suddenly start to collapse. Before he could react to catch her, Alucard saw the maid like woman catch her and smirks. When her eyes met his, Alucard knew this was not a human, but a creature of another world and plane.

"Is there a bed I may place my Hime?" the woman asked him.

Slowly he nodded as he turned and began to walk back into the Castle.

He was having a hard time believing what he had just been told. A part of him was glad that Lucy had fainted from relief, instead of what the maid, Virgo, had explained as Magical exhaustion, or worse depletion. That Virgo was indeed the manifestation of the Constellation of the Maiden in the night sky. And that Lucy was in possession of all twelve Zodiac Keys, as well as Opichuous, on top of several silver keys. Meaning she was more powerful than he had first thought based on what had been told.

"You see, Hime doesn't see us as tools, but rather her friends and family," Virgo said. "And because of that, we are very protective. It is against the rules to disobey our master or to kill a human. But for her, each and every one of us would do it. She is precious to not just us, but our King."

There was no mistaking the threat and promise in those words as the spirit smiled mischievously at him. And Alucard made a mental note that he would be hard-pressed to fight one of them with their unique abilities.

"So, what brought your Hime, Lucy, to my world?" He asked.

He had asked Lucy this a few times, but she had not been forthcoming. Leaving him rather vexed with her.

"Another Mage turned Demon named Minerva. She had the bad luck of encountering her while she was trying to find a way to take down the Demon Stronghold. That woman's magic had been warped by being turned into a demon. Was now what is called a Curse. And it sent her here," Virgo explained.

There was anger in the depths of the eyes of the spirit. He knew that Lucy missed her world, those in her guild. Because they were her friends and family. Which caused her a lot of pain and loneliness.

"She is well-liked and loved. I can see why," Alucard stated.

The smile he got from Virgo had him on edge, wary. This spirit was off mentally. Though he couldn't say it was instability.

"Yes. And it would not be good for Lucy to go home because the demons won. She should stay here," Virgo said. "Besides, I am glad she called me before my big brother. Though once she summons him, due to the laws of magic here, we all will be able to come out on our own, when our Hime doesn't call us."

Before he could ask what she meant by big brother and them coming out on their own, Virgo was gone in a puff of that same glittery pink smoke — leaving him alone in his father's, no his, study.

His life had changed drastically since Sypha and Trevor had awoken him. There was never a dull moment in his life now. At times he wished he was still alone; at others, he was glad to have Lucy and her… family… around. It brought warmth and light to the Castle like there had been when he was a child and running through the halls with his mother hot on his heels. Father smiling and laughing with them.

Time seemed to be passing them by. And in the year and half that Lucy had been there, he'd come to value her presence — leaving him to wonder if this was what his father felt having his mother around, teaching her how to be a doctor, using the forgotten sciences? Alucard was glad that Lucy was smart and quick-minded. If he provoked her, he got a witty reply that often had him laughing. Or those rare moments when her guard was dropped while she was cleaning or cooking (when Virgo wasn't) she starts singing and dancing.

Walking down the hall towards the library, he knew she liked it. Because it was filled with stories from all over the world. Most of the books were the only ones in print. And though he had given her the means of translating the ones in a different language from English, she still loved it. He had a question he wanted to ask her. Since he knew she would probably whisk herself off to the small little village that he'd allowed a small group of Speakers to make.

Though they were nomadic, it was Sypha's family. And she had pointed them in this direction. Lucy had the great idea to have them stick around to help maintain both libraries and all the artifacts. Which he said they could, but only if she could convince them. He still didn't know how she had done it, but she had. The Speaker settlement had grown as more speakers came, learned, helped, or ventured back out into the world.

Stopping and looking into the library, he saw that Lucy was with one of the younger male Speakers. Carth, if he recalled this particular young man's name correctly. Who was pressed close to Lucy as they spoke in hushed tones about whichever book was on the table before them? To close if he was allowed to have an opinion. He didn't like how this particular human male was friendly with her. Always trying to in her presence, hog her attention for himself.

Giving a loud, rude cough to announce his presence, Alucard stepped into the room and drawing both their gazes to him. While Carth frowned and glared, Lucy beamed her signature smile at him. She was making him smile in return.

"Hey, what do you need, Alucard?" Lucy asked him.

"Ah, I have come to talk with you before you go to the Speaker Village for the day," he said.

The look that crossed Lucy's face had him admiring how her golden hair glowed in the firelight. Giving the impression of a Halo. As if she was some angelic being descended from the heavens. And in part, it was not a wrong description of her considering the knowledge he had of her, smiling as he watched her lips twitch before tilting upwards into a smile.

"Carth, I will see you later in the village, okay!?" Lucy said over her shoulder.

Letting his eyes meet the youths, he saw the anger in them, while knowing that his smile was smug. He was holding an arm out to Lucy, who giggled as she took it. Alucard led them from the room and up towards the study.

"So, I have noticed something recently about myself. And am unsure how to quantify it, Lucy. And I was hoping you could help me," he said.

The look on her face at him, asking her for help with something personal. He knew he had her undivided attention. And if he were to be honest, he didn't want to lose it and have her go to the village.

Alucard smiled as he looked down at his friends, Trevor and Sypha. They were visiting for the first time in three years and having gone out into the world that was forever changing and hunting down demons and other vampires. They'd once sent a missive asking for him to help when they'd found knowledge of his father's human generals. Both were helping to raise an army of the night. Isaac for himself and Hector at the behest of Camilla. Though, he suspected then that Hector was not willingly doing it.

But he had been unable to leave. So, now his friends were there, under the pretense, to collaborate with him about how to handle these two situations — and staring open-mouthed in shock at what they were seeing. Lucy was standing next to him with their year-old daughter peeking around from behind his legs. Her golden eyes were matching her golden hair as she stared back at the two new people.

"What… has happened in the time we've been gone, you bastard?" Trevor asked.

Unable to help himself, Alucard laughed. Deep from his belly, just to be elbowed in the ribs by his wife Lucy, while Sypha did the same to Trevor.

"I am sorry for my husband, Adrian. You must be his good friends Sypha and Trevor. I am Lucy, and this is our daughter, Lisa Layla Heartfilia-Tepes," Lucy said.

Alucard just stood there, knowing he looked as smug as he felt at his wife's introduction. He was enjoying as Trevor stumbled and seemed ready to faint.

"It is nice to meet you, Mrs. Lucy," Sypha said. "I can see why Alucard asked us to come and discuss the two factions and potential for war here, instead of coming to us."

Tipping his head in acknowledgment of Sypha's observation, Alucard swung an arm out in silent invitation for them to come and follow him and his family. Turning, he scooped up his daughter, one of the two lights of his life, into his arms and started up the stairs. Knowing Lucy would probably begin to talk with Sypha as he heard the grumbling from Trevor as the man's heavy footfalls rushed to catch up to him. This was a conversation he was looking forward to having. Because he now understood what drove his father to madness, the need to die after his mother died.

He, too, would go insane if Lucy was murdered, as well as their daughter.

_**THE END! **_


	9. Ch 07 Eyes Like Pearls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Naruto or its characters; that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Lucy felt for the girl, she did. Something had happened in her world that had flung the poor thing into another world entirely. Though she seemed to have taken to the rambunctious members of Fairy Tail, that had Lucy smiling as she watched the girl named Hinata Hyuga smile and laugh at something Mirajane had said as she sat at the bar. Her body relaxed more than it had the day Lucy and her team had brought her here.

That, like all others, was supposed to be a simple and straightforward mission. Except, like always, something went wrong. And the result was lots of property damage, loss of clothes, a fight between two guys she saw as brothers and a very confused and afraid Hinata being sprung from a cell in the basement of what was a dark guild. They had had fun explaining her to the Rune Knights, who had wanted to get the whole thing taken care of to be swept under the carpet.

Fiore had changed drastically after Irene Belserion had cast her magic. Rearrange the topography of Fiore. But now, as Lucy watched Hinata turn a brilliant shade of red as Dobengal came sat next to her, Lucy just chuckled to herself. The girl's pearl-like eyes shone with happiness as the ordinarily shy girl perked up. Dobengal had been a lifesaver in helping understand when Hinata tried to explain about Ninjas and that they didn't use magic. Of course, this had the Sabertooth mage wholly smitten with her.

And thus, a friendship was born. And now Lucy could see that Hinata was just as smitten with him. She was smiling as she stood up and made her way towards the two. A small little white suede box in her hands. It had taken a lot of effort to procure and hide it from Hinata, as she was no Lucy's roommate. Dobengal had been very adamant about everything being right, natural for this.

So, as she stopped beside the two, slipping the little box into one of his hands, Lucy hugged the girl to her chest, effectively smothering Hinata's face in her chest. Looking down when she finally decided to release her, Lucy smiled and marveled at how much those pale lavender eyes resemble pearls. Then she was darting back, leaving the young woman confused as Dobengal knelt on one knee before her, opening the little suede box, revealing an engagement ring that had small seed pearls from Stella along adorning the simple silver band.

The way the light shone off them matched her friend's eyes as the woman cried yes and flung herself onto Dobengal. Three years was a long time. And everyone involved had come to terms with not being able to find a way for Hinata to return to her world. But now she has a new life here as a Fairy Tail Mage. Was respected and loved. Thus causing her confidence to bloom and grow in leaps and bounds and finding love for herself without it being pushed on her as an expectation. And to those who knew her, knew she embodied the true symbolism of a pearl: purity, generosity, integrity, and loyalty.

_**THE END!**_


	10. Ch 08 Breeding Live Stock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Castlevania (Netflix Original) or its characters; that right belongs to Trevor Morris.**

**Author's Notes: This story was written and posted earlier this year in January 4th 2019 (According to my Fucking GOOGLE DOCS, which cannot be faked unless you try to hack it, good luck on that btw!) and posted it on AO3. So, if it seems familiar in any way at all then and you leave a review (signed or guest) I will politely ignore it. Though, if it is done as a Guest Review, I will just delete it. I am not a plagiarist and will not tolerate people calling me so for this concept that was done earlier this year. **

* * *

Hector closed his eyes after the door had slammed shut and locked him in the darkroom. He had been used. The realization that Carmilla was probably right that Dracula was now dead as his Castle had vanished. He was going to be nothing but a tool for her. And defying her would only men his death now. Hector wondered if it would be wrong to choose death? When the sound of movement had him stiffening and rolling away from where it came from.

"Oh… I see the Hag Queen of Bitch land gave me a cellmate."

At the sound of the voice, Hector tensed and readied to defend himself. He only had a collar and chain to hamper him. But Hector did know how to protect himself. The chain would serve as a weapon if he needed it. When his eyes finally adjusted to the dim starlight filtering in from three slit-like and barred windows well above his reach. Just to see what looked to be a human female sitting with her arms strung above her head, held in place by a unique set of cuffs with a seal on them.

The woman looked back at him with dark eyes from under what seemed to be dirty blond hair. And he wasn't sure what to make of it. Why was there a human here? A female? Carmilla struck him as a vain, self-centered woman who would do anything for power. What could this woman give her? She looked like nothing special.

"Are you hurt? Give me a second," The woman said.

Hector watched as she stood up, giving him a view of long, toned, and tanned legs that were indecently exposed. Just before she wrapped her hands around the chain, holding them above her head, only to pull herself up before kicking one, then the other leg up. Giving him a brief flash of pale pink under what he supposed was a skirt. He watched as her legs wrapped around the chain, and a soft chink was heard. Then the woman let go with her legs and twisted. Landing in a low crouch, her bound wrists resting on her lap.

Then she was standing and walking towards him. Instinctively he pulled away. He didn't trust his fellow humans; he hated them. And now he had that same mistrust of vampires. When she halted, head tilted to the side, Hector wondered what she was going to do. With a soft sigh, he watched warily as she crouched where she stood and looked at him, sadness in her dark eyes.

"I promise I won't hurt you," she said.

"I don't believe you," he snapped without thinking.

The frown on her face deepened. "My word is my bond. I break it; I lose everything I hold dear," the woman said. "You can have the cot under the window."

He watched her closely as she spoke. There was no lie or any deceit at all that he could detect. Still, he was suspicious of her sudden offer of help. So, instead of answering Hector, he just shook his head no. As she watched him, he saw her give a small smile as she nodded her head and stood up and went back to where she had been bound before — sitting down and crossing her legs and close her eyes and hummed softly. It looked as if she was meditating as the faint starlight bathed her in a silver-white glow. She was making him wonder just what she had that Carmilla wanted, again.

A week has come and gone, and in that time he had learned that his cellmate's name was Lucy Heartfilia, she had been a prisoner of Camilla's for about a year. Possibly part of why Camilla had been late to answer the Summons for Dracula. She was overly friendly and way to cheery. But Lucy was completely honest. She missed her friends and family, people she didn't think she would ever see again. And that she was rather particular about comments made about her attire when he had commented that she looked like a sleazy prostitute in her short skirt, form-fitting top.

It had been right after sunset that Carmilla had sent for Lucy. That was hours ago, according to the moon. And he had heard the faint screams and yells before the sound of booted feet rushed passed the cell. Whatever had happened was of no concern of his. He knew his purpose, he was a forgemaster, and he was to create an army of the night for Carmilla or die. Which he realized was not an option. Talking with Lucy had him acknowledge his own will to live was very strong.

They had talked about gifts, talent, and magic. She was a mage, and her magic was what Carmilla wanted. But when he had told her what he could do, there was no missing the distaste that showed clearly on her face. Though she had met his eyes and reassured him that she wouldn't judge him by what he was given, each person is different in their abilities. Claiming that she may not like it, that she couldn't give two fucks about his gifts as long as he didn't do it to her for fun if she died.

That had him pausing and debating on if he would bring her back to life and put a demon in her body. He was still out on that one. Hector could admit she was not too bad as far as humans were concerned. She didn't lie to him, ever, when they talked. Something he appreciated. She treated him as an equal. She was always asking him questions about the world outside. Something he had found odd and asked her about. Which she explained she hadn't seen much of it before Carmilla captured her.

The sound of feet outside the door had Hector sitting up on the cot and watching as the door opened and the guards' drug, Lucy, behind him and hooked her back up the chain. He didn't miss the fact that there was blood splatter on their livery. Once the door was shut, Hector looked over at where Lucy was slumped on the floor arms above her head. He was quickly able to see the scratches and bruises on her arms above her head how the back of her white shirt was turning dark reddish-brown from drying blood.

Getting up, Hector walked over to her and reached out just to have Lucy's body fall to the side. Showing him that her bare stomach had similar scratches and bruises on them, as did her legs. Of which said, marks ran up to the hem of her short skirt. Making his stomach roll with nausea. Her face was swollen from hits, but what struck him as odd was that she was smiling in triumph as her partially swollen shut eyes looked at him.

Not sure what that smile on her face, Hector went over to the pitcher of water they were given fresh every day and picked it up. Along with the small towel that they were made to use to keep at least their face and hands clean.

"Don't waste water," Lucy mumbled at him.

Pausing, he looked down at her. Seeing her just shake her head and wince in pain. He set them back on down.

"They will bring a tub of lukewarm water before sunrise," she explained very slowly. "Carmilla cannot stand filth. This will be our only chance to bathe until the next time she decides… to be a cunt again."

He wasn't sure what to think or say. But that was the first time he'd heard venom coat anything Lucy said. Sighing, he sat back down on the cot and watching and waiting for Lucy to speak about what had happened. It was something he noted. She didn't hide anything if she didn't have to — an open book.

"Since I won't tell her how to harness my magic, which harms her and those small, limp-dicked assholes, she has made me some prized livestock. The kind you breed with only your best studs," Lucy hissed. "Don't worry; I can use my magic even with these cuffs on… But those bastards remove it and try to force it… So… most of the blood on me is theirs."

He was shocked, but he felt the smile that danced at the corners of his lips. Lucy was indeed a fighter.

Weeks turned into months. And the chill wind blowing in from the outside had him irritable. Of course, they were in the mountains, to begin with, but still, the change of the season was felt. Several more incidents where Lucy was taken, beaten, and brought back happened. He had been called to forge for Carmilla. He did it, but he only summoned sub-par demons for her. Nothing like he had done for Dracula, and that one time for Carmilla, when they sent them to the Belmont lands.

Sighing, Hector rolled over as he heard the soft splash of water, followed by a hiss from Lucy. He knew it wasn't because the water stung her wounds, nope, it was because it was cold and she didn't like it. It was making him smile at her discomfort. He had formed a friendship with her. It just happened. And no matter how he had tried to hate her, he was just unable to. Though he found he could easily tease her. More so since she wore such short, tight-fitting clothing with the weather is cold and the chill wind blowing in.

"Hey, Hector, can you toss me the spare blanket? It's your turn to bathe yourself. And wash behind your ears, I don't want you to get ear potatoes," Lucy's voice broke into his thoughts.

Rolling his eyes under his lids, he groped around for the spare blanket and tossed it back to her. When he heard water drip to the floor, he sat up — listening to her movements, so he didn't randomly turn to see her partially nude body because she took to long to clean herself. It had been awkward that first time the tub had been brought in, and she stumbled to it and began to strip. She was causing him to blush and go into shock before she noticed and screamed at him. Thus he was getting her bloody shirt in his face.

"All done!" she sang out.

Standing up, he moved so she could curl up on the bed as she dried and got warm. He shivered as he left the warm confines of his blanket. He was tossing it over Lucy as he made his way to the small copper tub. He knew that the water would at best be tepid. Glancing back at Lucy to see she was a literal ball in the center of the cot with no part of her body seen from under both blankets, he quickly stripped and stepped into the water. As he hissed, he heard the muffled laughter of Lucy's. She was causing him to narrow his eyes as he sat in the tub and began to wash.

"Don't put your clothes back on. I will wash them."

Grunting at Lucy's words, Hector rushed through cleaning his person and making sure to get behind his ears and not wanting _potatoes_ to grow, as Lucy said. Not that it was physically possible. But then again, some of the stuff she shared with him was not possible. Though no lie had been detected, of which, he was sure she was incapable of doing.

He woke to shivering, eyes wide as he thrashed about on the small cot. Memories of his youth had plagued his sleep. It happened very rarely. And as he tried to curl up in a little ball, he felt strong arms wrapped around his body. Stiffening and ready to attack whoever had touched him while he was like this. Just to hear a soft cooing and rocking him. His mind fuzzy with the dream still fresh; he tried to push the person away as he became more cognitive.

"Hector, it is alright. I won't hurt you; it is me, Lucy."

At the sound of her voice, he stilled and lifted his head. He was looking into the dark brown eyes of his friend. Who looked half away and worried for him. The warmth of her body seeping through both their thin blankets. It helped him relax better as he calmed down.

"Why?"

His question was simple. Straight forward. So, he didn't understand why Lucy sighed, though she didn't let him go.

"Because you were having a nightmare, and my mother used to do this for me as well," Lucy replied.

Remaining silent, Hector didn't try to push her away. She was just trying to comfort him. When his body had gone entirely lax, he felt her loosening her hold and moving away. Something in him, instinct maybe, had him reaching out of his blankets and grabbing her and pulling her back. Mentally he told himself it was because it was cold, and he liked the extra warmth.

"You could ask me to stay," she giggled.

Snorting at her, Hector snuggled down on his side on the cot, as he felt Lucy shift and lay next to him. Chest to chest, making him feel a bit dizzy and lightheaded. Jerking when he felt Lucy's hands slide under his blanket and wrap around his waist. While the blanket's kept them separated.

"It is called spooning. A thing people do when they are cold. Nothing to be ashamed or worried about. I trust you not to get too friendly with those hands of yours," Lucy yawned.

It was an invitation and reassurance at one. This was the closest Hector had been to another human since his childhood. So, mimicking Lucy, he slid from his blankets and under hers. Just to be silently amazed at how soft her skin was to the touch as he let his fingers glide over her stomach and hip and low back. Hearing Lucy suck in a sharp breath and giggle at his touch.

"Hey, watch it, that tickles!" she groused before wiggling closer.

It was some time before he fell back asleep. But he was warm and oddly content. He was feeling safe next to Lucy.

They were at a crossroads. Lucy had been returned with only a bruise on her cheek. This was something they both agreed was not a good sign. Already he had created a rather impressive army for Carmilla. It had been a year since his betrayal to Dracula and becoming Carmilla's pet. And he had been beaten severely for making _weak_ minions for her. That had sparked something in Lucy that had left him a bit afraid of her temper. Lucy had demanded of their guards to take her to the Hag Queen of Bitch Land, Carmilla, immediately. The way she spoke was as if she came from Nobility, which he learned later she had, though it was a grudging admittance.

When she had been ignored, he watched as she kicked the door, repeatedly. Something she shouldn't have been able to do since she was supposed to be chained up. A golden halo encompassing her body. Which he instantly guessed was the magic Carmilla wanted from her. It had felt warm, soft, and soothing to him as its light washed over him. Easing the pain he felt from his beating. Then the door was open and Lucy rushed out. He got to see her kick one of the guards while covered in that light before the guard exploded into a mix of ash and blood. Then it dawned on him; Lucy was angry because he'd been hurt.

"What did she say, Lucy?" he asked.

When she refused to look at him, he grew concerned. Shifting so he was sitting beside her, Hector initiated physical contact with her. It wasn't the first time he had done it on purpose. But Hector preferred not to be touched or to touch other humans. Though with Lucy, he found it was not… to unpleasant. So, when her head lifted from her knees, she looked at him. Giving him a view of her bloodshot, puffy eyes as tears fell from them.

"She… said...Hector, I won't… I refuse. Being Live Stock is one thing. Having them try to force breed me… Fine, I can cope…. But… being made to harm a friend… in that manner... "she sobbed.

Once her head was resting on her knees, Hector realized what she had said without saying it and his eyes going wide he scrambled away from her. He wouldn't put it past Carmilla to do something like that. It scared him. Horrified him. The idea of that act left him feeling like he might be sick. Not that he hadn't thought of it. Especially after a conversation with Lucy when she asked him if he even knew what people did together for relief, to confirm their feelings, or to procreate — offending him greatly. Just because he didn't like his fellow humans, did not mean he was ignorant. He'd seen his parents in mid-coitus, scarring him deeply.

Sighing, he had nothing to say. Carmilla wanted the magic Lucy had. And if she could get a child out of her, a child that had it, which Lucy assured was at least a 90% chance with her family bloodline, Carmilla would take and raise it. Lucy had told him that a Dark Celestial Mage would harm the spirits. Abuse them for personal gain. Had no concern for the contracts made with the spirits. It could also gain Carmilla access to the Celestial Realm. And he knew Carmilla enough to know she'd get what she wanted.

"I won't… do that to you, Hector. You've been hurt… way too much… And while I like you… a lot actually… I respect you as a person and a man first," Lucy said, sniffling.

He was astounded at her admission. She liked him and respected him. He knew she trusted him. But he also knew there was no way to get out of this situation. Because she was his friend, he didn't want her to lay with one of the vampires that served Carmilla. It had him angry, thinking of it. Why it made him angry, he didn't know, except Lucy was his first (actual) human friend. And she had given him so much in the last year and had asked for nothing from him. Closing his eyes, he made his decision.

"Lucy, if there… was a way to not get you pregnant ...I would…. Because Carmilla won't st…." he said, trailing off.

The way her head snapped up, and she looked at him, utterly speechless for once. If it was a different situation, he was sure he would laugh at her.

D-day as Lucy called it had arrived. Both had been brought before Carmilla and given an ultimatum. They fuck and produce a child, or she'd bind both down with iron shackles and let her servants each take a turn with them until someone got pregnant with his child, and Lucy was pregnant with one. Why she wanted him to impregnate someone was beyond him. His ability to bring the dead back and then put demon souls into the corpse was not in his family. He was an aberration.

He and Lucy had been talking about this since the last time Lucy was taken and returned. He'd been informed that there was a way to do precisely that. But it was not perfect, only about 80% or so. And he might find it a bit uncomfortable, if not awkward before going into details and how she would get it. Her magic was truly amazing to him. It was seemingly versatile with the ability to summon spirits from another realm. Lucy had even shown him the keys she kept hidden in her pouch that was spelled to survive almost any type of destruction. And only she could open it or take it from her person.

So, now they were sitting there an awkward silence, hanging heavy between them — neither willing to make the first move to do what needed to be done. Because the thought of Carmilla watching them was just sickening, it meant that it had to happen. Carmilla had been very vocal about being able to hear and smell if they had completed the act. Something that had his skin crawling. It was just plain wrong.

"Hector…"

At Lucy's whispering his name, he looked at her, seeing her looking down at her hands on her lap. He knew what she was not saying.

"How does one… go about this?" Hector asked.

The small smile that graced her lips as she tilted her head to look at him. Then her hand was on his knee, giving it a light squeeze.

"With a touch, I would presume, Hector. As I have never… been with anyone in a physical, let alone a romantic sense," she admitted.

This had him looking at her as if seeing her for the first time. But he understood what she was saying as he recalled the night they had shared the cot. The soft feel of her skin under his fingertips, how soft it was, almost like silk. And if the touch was a good place to start, why not there. With caution, he lifted his hands and removed his white gloves, baring his hands. Then slowly, he reached out and touched first the hand Lucy had resting on his leg and trailing his fingers up her arms and watching to see if she'd jerk away, seeing her blush lightly.

He took his time, memorizing what her facial expressions were as he trailed his fingers over her clothed shoulder then down to the small of her back, which was bare. Where he enjoyed the feel of her muscles tensing and relaxing as he drew circles. After a few minutes of doing that, he noticed her breath hitch, mouthing opening as her tongue traced her bottom lip, wetting it, so it seemed to glisten in the moonlight. She was drawing all of his focus to it. Before he knew it, he was leaning in.

It was brief the contact of his lips meeting hers. Not unpleasant. Yet it wasn't inspiring. He saw no real reason why people made a big deal about kissing. Though, he did like that Lucy seemed to unconsciously press closer to him, becoming more pliant after the kiss. Smiling, Hector leaned in again to find Lucy's lips suddenly pressed against his own, moving slowly gently against his before he matched it.

Seconds turned to minutes, and Hector found himself leaning over Lucy, enjoying the sight of her swollen lips, flushed face, and glazed eyes. He had done this. And she was alive, not dead. Feeling confident, he placed both his hands on her stomach, liking how the muscles contracted under his touch and slide them up and under her shirt — barely brushing the underside of her breast, hearing a small gasp come from her as her hand grasped his hips and tried to pull him down her. And he obliged, enjoying the small mewls Lucy was making at his touch and feel of his weight on her body.

Emboldened by all this, Hector pushed at her shirt, forcing it up and over just to be met with lace and metal. Causing him to pause, pull back, and lift the shirt up and over her impressive chest to see a foreign piece of clothing encasing her breast. Just to was as they bounced and jiggled as she chuckled. Before her hands left his hips and slipped behind her back. There was a soft sound of coated metal sliding against coated metal, then the contraption was loose, allowing her breast to spill out.

"It is called a bra, Hector. Pushes and lifts my natural floatation devices," Lucy quipped.

He couldn't help it but chuckle. Just to have Lucy grab his face and pull in for another kiss. The moment her mouth opened and he felt her tongue flick across his, Hector stiffened before he opened his mouth and allowed her searching tongue to slide along his playfully. While he turned his attention back to his hands, which at some point had moved without his notice, removing the bra and was now tentatively squeezing and stroking her breast. Amazed at how firm yet soft they were. Malleable to touch as only soft, living flesh could be. But he is being able to feel her rapid heartbeat through the fleshy mounts, how her nipples were a dusky pink and seemed to tighten and become more prominent as he massaged the surrounding flesh — the responses he elicited from her as she shifted underneath him.

"Are you okay, Lucy," he asked.

The quick nod of her head as she whimpered, before her fingers curled into his hips, biting his flesh through the cloth. Her hips were rising to meet his sensually, grinding against his own body. As he realized it was flushed, heated. She was drawing a gasp from him at the friction created by the movement of her body against his. Sparking a whole bunch of sensations, he was familiar with. Though not from physical touch. It was a first for him.

She was intriguing to him to want to explore further. So, Hector lowered his head down and let his lips brush against one of her erect nipples. Causing Lucy to arch and moan. Her hips were grinding against his against and making him groan against her flesh, shifting her nipple into his mouth. Where his tongue lapped over it, he was drawing a very erotic sound from deep in her chest. Enjoying it, so Hector did it again, latching more firmly onto it. Suckling on it, as his other, drew up and his fingers pinched her other one.

Lost to what he was doing, Hector jumped a bit when he felt the fingers of one of Lucy's hands slipped into the band of his pants, fumbling until they brushed up against his member. At the same time, her other hand reached his head and was tangled in his white locks, pressing his face further into her breast, not that he cared at the moment. Enjoying himself right now, wondering if this was the reason people seek out others. If this was the purpose of procreating. That there was still much more to this.

His body shuddered as he held on tight to Lucy, who was shuddering just as violently under his sweaty body, just as he felt exhaustion set in. The deed done, he shifted enough to pull back and out of her. Looking down at his now semi-flaccid member wrapped in a strange material that Lucy had explained was called a condom. And it had been slightly uncomfortable to put on. Clinging and tight. Cold and moist. But if it would keep Lucy from getting pregnant while they did this so Carmilla would be appeased.

He honestly didn't like it, but he accepted it. And in the process found he rather enjoyed the act. Lucy was definitely different than the other humans. He'd be happy to do it again if Lucy was amenable. So, with care to not disturb Lucy, who was almost asleep, Hector pulled the condom off and tied it like she mentioned, tossing it to the side, not looking at it. Then he laid down, feeling the cold air chilling his skin and curling up close to Lucy, who instantly snuggled against him as he settled the blankets over their bodies.

Something had changed between them and their whole situation. His mind as he entered sleep was that Carmilla still needed him to continue making her minions for her army. And would eventually pick up on the fact that they were doing something to keep Lucy from getting with child. She was not stupid, no far from it. And making her believe that Lucy was barren, fallow would not be possible. So, with arms wrapped around Lucy, Hector fell into the deep sleep of contentment and exhaustion, feeling happy for the first time since Carmilla made him her pet.

Carmilla was pissed. She was not ignorant about how cycles worked in human females. Or how long it should take a ripe, young, fertile human female to get pregnant. She had them on their knees before her. Ranting and raving in a shrill voice at them that she knew when Lucy was at her most fertile, both before and after her cycle. That she knew they'd fucked like rabbits. She was demanding to know how Hector had not gotten her knocked up yet.

Hector just looked at her, hands bound behind his back. Face impassive as he refused to say anything. Smartly not looking at Lucy, but he had become not just physically intimate with her, but emotionally. And the smothered thrum of her magic rushing to the surface as she got angry was something else. She was furious but keeping control of it because it would only give Carmilla a reason to lash out. The worst-case force them to _perform_ before her. Meaning they'd not have privacy and the use of the device that had kept them from siring a child.

"Take them back to their little _love_ nest. I don't want to see either of them anymore."

Those words sent relief through both of them as they were jerked to their feet and shoved roughly down the hall. Each aware that the vampire's doing so were not happy at this duty. Because they wanted the blood in their veins. And the free use of their bodies. By them _choosing_ to do what Carmilla wanted, they had denied her loyal peons of that pleasure. Considering most hated that they needed Hector to forge Demons for their army. And Lucy because she had killed more than a few while denying them the right to her body, to begin with.

Neither spoke until the door slammed shut. A single look was all it took between them that said they knew they were now on thin ice. That soon, Carmilla would want to watch. And it wouldn't be a request as they made their way to the small cot to rest as the sun was coming up — each taking comfort in the other. One silently wondering how they could get out of this situation, while the other prayed for help or a miracle.

Hector held Lucy as another explosion rocked the mountain castle. He guided her down the various hallways as carefully as he could. Someone had decided to attack, and he had a damn good idea of who from the familiar magical feel to the horde of revived and demon-possessed dead. It was Isaac. And having heard from Carmilla's mouth had it confirmed, Dracula had been killed shortly after the Castle had disappeared. By his son, the last surviving Belmont, and a female Speaker Mage. He thought he would feel anger at that knowledge, but there was nothing. All he cared about was Lucy, who was in a delicate situation.

Their fear became a reality four months back, and Carmilla had made them fornicate before her. It had been difficult until Carmilla promised to let a specially selected male and female warrior out of her militia participate. So, they'd done the best they could focus on each other and get lost in touch and the sensations it evoked like they had the first time. And, of course, it had to work the first time. They were expecting now.

Sighing as he pulled them into a room off to the side, he let the soldiers tromp on by. Hector didn't want to put her into harm's path. In the last two years he had come far. Yes, he would admit he hated his fellow humans still. They were not worth his notice. Just Lucy was. She accepted him for all he was and was not. Hadn't judged him. Treated him as a human, giving him trust and respect. And with their child in her womb, that made her that much more important.

As the Castle shook again under the onslaught, he decided to try and get them to move again. He knew that Lucy was able to defend herself. Still, he wanted to take no chance. So, with arms wrapped around her as she pressed close to him as they continued to run down the debris-littered hallway. He was stopping just inside the arch that would lead them to the grand hall and entrance. Hector looked out and saw Carmilla fighting against a rather angry looking Isaac and a small squad of his creations.

Carmilla looked to be on the losing end. He knew how deadly Isaac was. And from the look on his face, he blamed everything on Carmilla. It was a flash of silver that had him looking to the side as a chain came snapping back towards a tall, dark-haired man and a woman with red-blond hair in a blue robe. While a very familiar blond man with a long silver sword spun and sliced in a deadly dance, he would know his former friend and master's son. The boy's mother was the reason Dracula had traveled, met him, brought him to his side to forge.

He now knew why Dracula had gone mad. Practically insane to start a war against humanity. He felt like he would do the same for Lucy and their unborn child. Anything he could to protect them within his power, and avenge them should they be killed. Which he'd be damned if he allowed it.

Keeping to the wall and using the pillars, he got them as close to the door when his gaze met, not just Isaac's, but Dracula's son's Alucard. Hector pulled Lucy to his side, narrowing his blue eyes as he glared at them. While Lucy huffed at his actions. Waiting, watching, as the battle slowly came to a halt, an end. Then the eyes of the other man and woman focused on him when they realized where the other two were focusing.

"Hector," Isaac said.

Lifting his head in acknowledgment, but saying nothing as he kept his hand on Lucy. Who huffed louder. He could feel her magic, meaning she was getting emotional. And anger was not going to be conducive to making this situation better.

"You have been here this whole time? Serving the woman who sought to dethrone our Master Dracula," Isaac intoned. "Why should I not kill you as well?"

This had everyone shifting as he felt Lucy stiffen. A soft growl was coming from deep in her chest and making him look down as he tightened his arm around her shoulders.

"Who is the woman? What purpose does she serve?" Isaac demanded.

He paused when pain exploded from his foot, and amused laughter came from the other three as he grunted as Lucy pulled away from him. An aura of her magic popping into existence as he wisely decided to stay quiet. She was angry, thoroughly.

"My purpose is none of your fucking concern you necromancer piece of shit. For two and half years I have been that conniving cunts prisoner, her livestock as she tried to have her pissant fucking minions rape me! Not that they were ever able, thank you very much! Then after she acquired Hector, we both became fucking breeding stock. Now, if you have nothing else to fucking contribute, shut the fuck up, do what you want with the dead and let me and my baby daddy go!" she snapped.

The whole time Lucy vented, Hector felt pride as he watched the four other's faces go through various stages ranging from shock, horror, anger, and awe. And the last he was sure because the soft golden glow that was her magic was like a radiant halo from her body. So, the moment she was done, body heaving, Hector reached out and pulled her back to him. He was placing a soft kiss upon her head.

"If there is nothing else, I think I would like to leave and travel this world with Hector… Maybe convince him to get married at some point," Lucy mumbled from within his embrace.

The numb nodding all four of them gave the two of them wall Hector needed. Before Lucy could fire off again as her body, as well as his, was still encompassed by that golden halo. Which he didn't want to explain to anyone. He guided her towards the door. Ready to start looking at the world a bit differently and start a new life. A life he would never have been able to dream of if he had not met the blond woman he now held so dear.

_**THE END! **_


	11. Ch 09 Blind Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Final Fantasy XV; that right belongs to SquareEnix and the fantastic team of developers, graphics and musical artist. This story is a work of Fiction by a fan. So, anything is possible if I (the author) dreams it! Welcome Fanfiction.**

**Author's Note: So, while playing the game and watching a whole bunch of Videos on Youtube from the channel Final Fantasy Union, I have come to love two characters so much. One just makes my heart weep and want to hold them and tell them it will be alright, have faith. The other is an unsung, badass, fucking Hero. If you can figure out who these two guys are just from this, then Kudo's. Also, remember that this is FanFiction, Fiction written by a fan. So, things don't have to be perfectly accurate or follow a set timeline/pattern when they can be mixed and matched for the purpose of the story.**

**Author's Note 2: This is dedicated to my three main ladies who are always there when I need them the most. Picking me up and talking things through with me. Assuring me that I am not a bad person and do horrible things when my depression gets to me... So, LeosLady4Ever, LittlePrincessNana, as well as, DragonsHost. This story is for you my nerdlings!**

* * *

He sighed as he listened to the scene play out before him. He had high hopes for this meeting to go well. It had been five years since his Liege took up the mantle and throne of the Lucian Kingdom as the True King of the Light. It was well past time for him to make sure that his line was secure. It was after all a royal duty. And he'd be damned if he hadn't found the perfect woman for his King and friend.

Lifting a hand and waving a hand, signaling to the guards to open the double doors to the throne room to allow the guests to enter. A small smile was playing at the corners of his lips. Ignis could easily recall the first time he had met the young woman. She was vivacious and full of life, and rather strong-willed from what he had heard of her telling of people for harassing some people for no better reason than to have fun. The sense of right and wrong she had was astounding. Drawing him and Gladiolus over to hear her tell the youths that they were lucky they were minors, and she was in a dress, or she'd beat them senseless.

He didn't have to see her know she was a beauty. Something just told him instinctively and was only confirmed when Gladiolus muttered about how eye-catching she was. Of course, them showing up did stop her before she whipped around on them and laid into both of them about getting better people to patrol so that this type of situation didn't occur as often. Something he had not been aware of.

When she had finished her little tirade, Gladio had, of course, asked if she even knew who she was addressing. The disdainful sniff of dismissal was hard to miss. He was sure that at that time, the woman had her head tilted up and looked down her nose as she clearly stated she knew who the King's Aid was, as well as that they were both members of the King's Glaive. Her voice was communicating to him that she was unimpressed.

After that exchange, he had taken an interest in the woman. He found out that she was the only daughter of a minor noble who was very good with business. So, he had when time permitted, gone to their small home, and had long talks with her father, Jude Heartfilia — finding out a lot about his daughter, Lucy. He had learned that she was out-spoken, very much like her mother in her sense of justice and doing the right thing. It let him know that her little stunt the other day with the youths was not wholly uncommon. And that her heart was large, forgiving to a fault, accepting, and exceptionally loving. And throughout these visits, he got to know Lucy herself.

To say he was a bit shocked that she was very educated, well-spoken, and not afraid to give her honest opinion, even if it was not wanted or warranted. That was when it hit him that she would be a good match for Noctis. And if she caught Gladio's attention for being beautiful, then he had no doubt she was a looker, which brought them to today.

"Sir Jude Heartfilia and his daughter Lady Lucy Hearfilia!"

Ignis let his smile grows wider as he heard them walk up and bow. After losing his eye-sight, he had trained hard to make his other senses sharper. So, the sound of material rustling, indicating that they were bowing. After a few seconds, Noctis told them to rise.

"Ignis has told me much about you, Lady Lucy. And I do value his opinion above all others," Noctis said.

Controlling himself at the bored tone that Noctis used, Ignis waited.

"Your Majesty, I have no words to say to that. For I was not aware that your aide had even told you about me, the daughter of a minor noble," Lucy replied in a soft, shy, and very polite voice.

The sound of Noctis shifting on his throne let Ignis know that his friend was sitting up straighter. Lucy had replied in a manner that was befitting her station, but not how he had described her. If he were able, he would have loved to do this in a more personal and private setting. But, alas, it was not to be due to decorum. The other Nobles that were at court got to bear witness to this.

"You left an impression on him. That is something noteworthy," Noctis said, his voice holding a small amount of humor. "Do you know why I have called your father and you to my court today?"

There was silence for a few seconds before Ignis heard Lucy speak up and say no. Meaning her father hadn't said a word about it. Which was for the best, since it was in a public setting, with many watchful eyes. Thus, it would force her to be honest, even if she was not acting like her usual self.

"Hmm, I see," Noctis said. "I have something to ask you, Lady Lucy, and I want an honest answer. Not this polite act that is mandated while at court. And don't worry, I doubt you can hurt my feelings."

The way Noctis spoke, his voice showing his amusement as he teased and taunted Lucy, Ignis was a bit shocked. Then again, his friend still didn't hold by the royal politics any more than he did when he was still a prince so, as he continued to listen, wondering how Noctis was going to do this.

"Your Majesty, I will do my best to be as honest as possible, since you have asked," Lucy said.

Ignis didn't miss the curiosity mixed with amusement in Lucy's voice. She was an intriguing enigma. Because he did not doubt that she still looked like she was the image of decorum. While the soft laugh from Noctis let him know that Noctis had picked up on the undertones of what Lucy said.

Seconds later, Ignis heard Noctis getting up and walking towards Lucy. A part of him wished he could see what her facial expression was at this moment. Keeping his face a blank mask, Ignis waited as he heard Noctis come to a stop, while hushed whispers were coming from the other Nobles.

"Lady Lucy Heartfilia, I Noctis Lucis Caelum, am asking if you'd be my wife."

The words rang out across the throne room. It was apparent that everyone gathered was shocked at what their King just asked. This was a topic that had been discussed (whispered) about by those in and out of the Royal Court. Other countries had even broached the subject when they sent emissaries and ambassadors. Only to have it brushed aside as something that was not important.

So as he stood there listening, like everyone else, Ignis was glad that Noctis at thirty-five was finally taking a step towards this topic. Securing an heir was important. That the Lucian Kingdom wouldn't end with Noctis if Ignis had his way.

"No, your majesty," came Lucy's softly spoken reply.

Her words rang out in the heavy silence. And Ignis was sure that everyone was just as shocked as he was by her answer. This was a possibility he had factored on but thought it was so slim. He was blinking his eyes behind the visor he wore.

"Oh? May I ask why?" Noctis asked.

There was the sound of many people shifting as if leaning in to hear her response. He was curious as to what she would say in the way of explanation for declining an offer of marriage from her King.

"Because you understand what it means to have your heart belongs to someone," Lucy replied.

A soft chuckle broke the silence before Noctis spoke up, "The heart wants what it wants. I appreciate your honesty, Lady Lucy. And respect your choice. But why have you not told this man your feelings?"

He could feel the literal tension in the room. It was as if some sitcom drama played out before him. Ignis felt grateful for being blind and not having to see it.

"I am not worthy of this man, your majesty. All he has done and accomplished in his life," Lucy said, her voice a bit sad. "And I am fine with growing old and alone. Since, if I cannot marry for love, then I would rather not marry at all."

Ignis couldn't believe her answer. That a person like her is unworthy of someone? And that she was willing to be alone and just watching this person from afar? That made absolutely no sense at all. Then again, he was sure in the short time he had come to know her, and about her from their meetings and her father, that there was much he didn't know.

"I can respect that. And you are right, the one I love is gone, but I have a duty to my kingdom and people," Noctis stated. "You and your father are free to go. As is everyone else, I have duties to attend to."

When Noctis declared that everyone could leave, Ignis stepped forward and then lifted his hand and gave the signal for all the nobles to leave the throne room. He turned his head when he heard Noctis start to laugh just after the doors to the room shut. Only to be quickly followed by Prompto and Gladio. It was leaving him feeling as if he was missing something.

"Ignis, I want you to invite that girl back for lunch in a few days," Noctis said as Ignis heard him begin to walk away.

"Sir?" he asked.

"I am not going to try and woo her. No, I want to get to know her better," was all Ignis got as an answer from Noctis.

5 1/2 Months later

Ignis stood there, smiling as he listened to the banter going on back and forth between his Liege and Lady Lucy. It was rather amusing. He couldn't be happier that they were getting along so well. Ignis was sure that Lucy was bringing Noctis more and more out of his little shell of isolation he lived in. That and it was nice to see him not so apathetic.

"So, Lucy, in two weeks, I am holding a formal ball and would love to see you there, maybe have a dance?" Noctis said in a fairly subtle manner.

The sound of tea being spit out, let Ignis know that Lucy had been taken by surprise. Further proven when the cup was sat back on its saucer with a loud clunk as she sputtered incoherently. He found this rather odd since Lucy seemed to be a bit nervous. Something that in the almost year he had been acquainted with her had never thought she would express. She was leaving him mildly astounded.

"Lucy? I didn't mean to startle you like that," Noctis said, concern in his voice. "But I am serious about having a dance with you."

Renewed sputtering came from Lucy. It was almost comical. But after a minute or so, Ignis heard her take a deep breath and get herself under control.

"I... your majesty, to be honest, you did startle me," Lucy said, her voice barely above a whisper. "But, there is a problem with that. You see, I uh... I am unable to dance..."

Ignis was sure that if he weren't blind, his eyes would be bugging out his head as they hyper-focused on the woman. He was well aware that Lucy had all the training that was required of a young heiress. That meant formal dance was included in her training. So, to hear her say that she was unable to dance was peculiar.

"Did you not take lessons as a child and young lady?" Noctis asked.

"Yes... I just... I am unable to dance. It is a skill that several teachers were unable to teach me, sadly," was all Lucy replied.

Ignis was at a loss for anything to think of. To hear the defeat in her words as she admitted to failure. He knew she was prideful to a fault about many things. So, like with a younger Noctis, it was a huge thing to admit to it.

"Seriously? None of your teachers were competent in teaching you to do even the most basic of waltz?" Noctis asked, his voice riddled with incredulity.

Cringing internally at how tactless that was asked. Ignis made a mental note to let him know that was not appropriate as his ears caught Lucy's sigh.

"Yes," she replied succinctly.

"I see. Then, how about I propose a small wager to you then?" Noctis asked her.

This had Ignis' attention in full. And he was sure if Prompto and Gladio were there, they'd be rather attentively listening. It was well known that Noctis was not one for such things as this. Instead, that was more Prompto and Gladio's something. Mostly the former.

There was no missing the leeriness in Lucy's voice as she spoke up, "A wager? What do you mean?"

A light laugh was her response before Noctis spoke up, "I will assign to you for the next two weeks a person who I believe can teach you how to do even a simple waltz, and if you are still unable to dance at the end of the two weeks, then you may request anything of me that will not harm my person or bring shame to the crown."

Ignis felt his brown pinch as he opened his mouth to rebuke Noctis for such a thing. Except Lucy beat him to the punch and accepted the deal. Though it was apparent, she was feeling rather dubious about the whole thing. It was now out of his hands; all he could do was just wait for this train wreck to happen though he was curious about who Noctis had in mind to teach Lucy to dance.

Four sets of eyes watched the duo that was spinning around the small, personal ballroom. There was no doubt that in two weeks, one Lucy Heartfiliar, had learned to dance. And beautifully. Nor could any of the onlookers deny what they saw either. All shared a knowing smile as they continued.

The moment the last note of the set faded, a loud clap arouse across the ballroom. Ignis let a rare smile graced his lips. He was rather proud of his Liege and Lady Lucy. Since they were the ones receiving such a loud round of applause. Lucy had been the first dance of the evening. Noctis had chosen her to be his partner. Of course, during the dance, his keen ears picked up the whispers from the gathered nobility and guards who wondered if Noctis was going to propose to her again.

The last six months had been a rather heated debate. Since Lucy turned their Kings' marriage proposal down that she had caught his attention. And all the time they'd spent talking and interacting made it such a hot topic that many rumors had flown around. Most harmless, others had to be silenced should any harm come to Lucy's person due to petty jealousy. He didn't like even the notion of Lucy being hurt. Not that he'd admit it, but Ignis had become rather partial to the girl.

The sound of familiar footsteps coming his way drew Ignis from his thoughts as he tilted his head in the direction and gave a polite smile.

"Thank you, Ignis."

Those three words had him pausing. There was a wealth of emotion in them, yet something unspoken. Something that he didn't quite catch. So, when Lucy continued, he felt stunned. It was not a brush off, but it was something.

"Dude, I think you should go follow her," Prompto said from his left.

When a large hand clamped down on his shoulder, he looked to the right as Gladio spoke, "Don't worry, we can watch Noctis for a bit."

Unsure of why they were so nice and insistent, Ignis gave a sharp nod of his head and turned and started to follow in the direction he was sure Lucy had gone, only to pause.

"She is on the veranda along the back, eastern wall," Gladio said.

"Now go," Prompto muttered, giving him a push at the small of his back.

Frowning as he started in the direction he'd been told and shooting a dark, unseeing glare over his shoulder at the two. Knowing that they were both probably smiling ear to ear. This felt like a setup. Straightening his jacket, squaring his shoulders, Ignis made his way to the eastern wall. His ears were picking up the soft strains of a child's song.

He knew that it was Lucy, having heard her sing the song subconsciously when she was deep in thought. Following it until he felt the cold air on his face, he paused as he stepped through the open double doors. The light, exotic scent of the flora on the air, he heard rhythmic footsteps, indicating that Lucy was dancing to her song. She was making him smile.

Coughing to announce himself, he kept his face a blank mask as he heard her gasp and spin. The rustling of the fabric from her dress as it settled around her let him know that she was wearing a full skirt instead of one of the fashionable knee-length dresses.

"Ignis?"

His name softly spoken question. It had him pausing because there was that undertone again. He was stepping forward until he could slightly feel the heat of her body.

"Lucy, you didn't wait for me to reply before just walking away," he said. "That is a bit rude, is it not?"

The way her breath hitched let him know she was feeling guilty at his light teasing. Which was not his intention? Leaving him to feel like he had for two weeks, awkward. Never once had he felt out of sorts with a woman as he had with Lucy. The lessons were fun once he got her to quit stepping all over his feet, and gain some sense of coordination. Once he had found a way for her to do that, the lessons had become easy. She was allowing him to teach her a bit more than the basic waltz.

"I didn't mean to sound like I was lecturing you, Lucy," he said softly. "But it seemed like you had more to say, but you just left."

The way she gave a soft, shocked gasp told him that she hadn't expected him to pick up on anything. Taking another step forward putting him, what he guessed was, only a foot or two away, Ignis held out his hand.

"If you don't mind, and I know you are still self-conscious, would you do me the honor of having this dance?" He asked.

Internally he was frowning. His hands felt sweaty, and his heart was beating slightly faster than usual as he waited. Lucy's tiny hands, that was both soft and calloused, slid into his own, he closed his hand over hers and pulled her to him — finding it more manageable when her familiar curves were pressed lightly to his person, and he led her in the simple four-step dance. His sense of smell picking up the light scent of what he could only describe as honeysuckle and sugar.

As he led her through the steps, he felt her body relax naturally as she let him lead her around the small veranda. The way her breathing evened out as she began to hum along with the music to help keep time with steps. It had him openly smiling.

"So handsome when you smile."

He was utterly unprepared for the softly spoken words that came from Lucy, that Ignis found himself stumbling a bit as she stiffened in his arms. Trying to get back into the rhythm of the waltz, he discovered that Lucy was completely stiff. He was wondering why she was like that; he loosened his hold on her. Not at all surprised when she stepped back and away from him. He felt as if something had changed with her speaking those words.

"Lucy?" he said her name.

"I... I didn't mean to... please forgive my rudeness," was all he got from her in a stutterer.

Curious as to why she would ask for forgiveness at giving him an honest compliment. A compliment he hadn't been paid in decades. His mother being the last to tell him that.

"There is nothing to be forgiven. You spoke honestly," Ignis said. "In fact, you are not the first person to tell me that. My mother was quite often telling me that when I was a child before I began my training to be Noctis' aide. So, if anything, I appreciate hearing it honestly spoken."

"Oh?"

Shaking his head, Ignis started to step forward, stopping when he heard the sounds of attempted smothered whispers from the doorway to the veranda.

"Yes," he stated simply.

Deciding in a second that the subject was one he didn't care to elaborate on at the moment. As they now had an audience, one that didn't need to know anything about his childhood. Ignis lifted his head and decided to ask the question that had been on his mind for the last six months. And he was sure those spying on them currently as well had been curious.

"Lucy, if you don't mind me being a bit forward and possibly rude," Ignis started. "But, I have been wondering for the last six months, just who you say you pine for, that you'd turn down a marriage proposal from the King himself, yet feel you are not worthy of."

The slight squeak that came from her was cute as it told him he had taken her off balance again. Then there as the shifting of her dress's fabric, before he heard her footsteps carrying her away from him, towards the railing around the veranda. Something had him staying where he stood.

"You've had that on your mind for the past... six months?" Lucy said.

It was clear to him that her voice held a mix of laughter and shock.

"Yes," he replied promptly.

The sound of nervous laughter reached his ears, as he noticed that those spying on them had gone eerily quiet. It was making him think that they might know something.

"You know, Ignis, how a woman sees the world is vastly different from a man. But his majesty, he understood what I said," Lucy spoke up, drawing his attention back to her. "And in my eyes and mind, this man is without equal. His faith and devotion to the one he serves, His Majesty Noctis Lucis Caelum, is unshakable and unquestionable."

This had Ignis feeling like cold water had been thrown on him. It narrowed down the possible people vastly. As far as he knew, there was only him and two others who could have done that since she was very specific in what she said.

"He is something else, from all I have heard growing up about him," Lucy continued. "And when I finally got to meet this man, it was under unconventional circumstances. Safe to say, afterwards, I felt like an utter fool, one who was thoroughly horrified. Though, six months ago, I had come to see just what type of man he was and fell in love as we interacted."

His mind tried to think of each interaction that Prompto and Gladio had. Then it dawned on him that she seemed to be referring to Gladiolus as he was there for both her first meetings with the two. And only Gladiolus could leave her horrified at how she gave them both a verbal tongue lashing. Ignis felt like he had been punched and no clue why.

"Then, why do you feel you are unworthy of him?" Ignis asked, hating that he needed to know so badly when he wasn't liking what he was hearing.

"Because I come from minor nobility that until a year before my birth was of common stock. That alone would be called into question for pedigree," Lucy said, her voice showing a bitterness he wasn't aware she was capable of. "Then again, I feel like I just... I just can't be with him. He intimidates me just as much as I feel drawn to him as he fascinates me. Setting my heart fluttering in my chest. How my head gets light and leaves me breathless."

He heard her turn around and stayed silent. His face still lifted to the sky.

"You have this person upon a pedal stool, Lucy," he stated. "Do you fear rejection from him? Is that also a reason why you do not tell him how you feel? Personally, I think you should just bite the bullet and march up to him and tell him exactly how you feel. And if you cannot tell him, then show him. You are a unique person, and if he cannot see that, then it is he who is not worthy of you."

When he got a peal of laughter as a response, Ignis lowered her head. He was a bit taken aback at her reaction. Making him wish he could see her. To be better at reading her. For she was one of the few people, he was not able to completely understand. It was just another thing about her that he liked.

"I may have him on a pedal stool, but I do believe he is worth it. And, yes, I am worried about rejection," Lucy said, still laughing. "So, was that advice or just a suggestion about how to go about telling this person?"

Blinkin behind his visor, Ignis tilted his head to the side and thought for a second or two.

"Advice," he stated.

Then he heard her moving back towards him. Staying still and patient. When she stopped, he could feel her warm breath spread across his white shirt just above where his heart sat in his chest. His mind tried to recall if Lucy had ever gotten this close to him on her own, besides dancing. When his memory came up as a blank, Ignis shifted and dropped his head down, giving the appearance as if he was looking at her in the face.

"You think... I am a unique person?" she asked him.

Slowly he nodded his head. He thought he had made this clear with the many things he had said to her over the course of knowing. Ignis knew he had paid her plenty of compliments, and instead openly.

"I wasn't aware," she said in a soft, breathy voice. "As to your advice, I think I will take it."

At this, he stiffened, finding he didn't like that she was going to take his advice and confess to his friend.

"I love you, Ignis," she stated calmly, though her voice got a bit high pitched.

Unsure he heard her correctly, he just stayed still and didn't react. He was sure that he listened to that wrong. Then he felt her hands cup his face and pulled him down towards her, as she repeated herself, a bit louder. His mind racing as he tried to form an answer when he felt soft, supple lips press against his own, making him go rigid.

Still aware that they had an audience, Ignis pulled himself back, breaking the kiss. He knew that it would seem as rejection by her, though it was not. He felt chilly air start to fill the space where Lucy's body had been. Reaching out, he was able to grab her lightly, halting her retreat.

As he held her in place, he tried to sort out his thoughts and feelings. The latter was easy; he felt relieved, happy. His heart was beating slightly erratically in his chest.

"I... this is..." Lucy said, stumbling over her words.

Giving a shake of his head, Ignis knew what she was trying to say, hearing the pain in her words. Advice from his mother when he was younger filtered through his mind. It had been given when he had gone back home for a visit after finishing up the final bits of his training to be an aide to Noctis. He had asked his mother how she knew she was in love with his father, after seeing Noctis and Lunafreya interact. And how he would know himself if he was in love.

His mother's reply was to rely on his instinct and just do what his heart demanded. And right now, his heart wanted one thing. Smiling, Ignis pulled her to him and let his hands slid up her bare arms and neck until he was cupping her face. Then dipping his head down, he placed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

It took only a few seconds before her body relaxed and melded to his as Lucy returned the kiss. The feel of her curves pressing tighter to his person, as her small hands grasped at the lapels of his King's Glaive Uniform as if to meld their two bodies into one. He could care less that they were being watched by four people now. All that mattered was the woman he was kissing and being kissed by.

Later he would get to the bottom of things because he was sure that this whole situation was set up to get Lucy to confess to him. Or something along those lines.

_**THE END!**_


	12. Ch 10 Promto's Pride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Final Fantasy XV; that right belongs to SquareEnix and the fantastic team of developers, graphics and musical artist. This story is a work of Fiction by a fan. So, anything is possible if I (the author) dreams it! Welcome Fanfiction.**

**Author's Note: So, while playing the game and watching a whole bunch of Videos on Youtube from the channel Final Fantasy Union, I have come to love two characters so much. One just makes my heart weep and want to hold them and tell them it will be alright, have faith. The other is an unsung, badass, fucking cool Hero. If you can figure out who these two guys are just from this, then Kudo's.**

**Author's Note 2: This is dedicated to my three main ladies who are always there when I need them the most. Picking me up and talking things through with me. Assuring that I am not a bad person and do horrible things when my depression gets to me... So, LeosLady4Ever, LittlePrincessNana, as well as DragonsHost. This story is for you, my nerdlings!**

* * *

Blue eyes half-closed from exhaustion stared at the large black panther that stood still, muscles coiled as if it was deciding to pounce or run from him. But what struck him as strange was the intelligence he saw in the depth of those brown eyes. Which, if he recalled, was the wrong color for this breed of a large cat. Blinking slowly, Prompto lowered himself slowly to the ground to make himself seem less threatening while reaching out a hand slowly for it to smell.

The way he saw its head tilt to the side as it watched his actions before giving a soft huff. A sound that sounded almost as if it were laughing at him. Shaking his head and smiling, Prompto just kept his hand held out as he stayed in a staring contest with it. He eventually won when it took two small, hesitant steps toward him and sniffed his hand. Its cold, wet black nose was brushing softly against his fingertips.

Knowing this was a precarious situation, as he was actually in grave danger on many levels. The daemon he'd just killed lay rotting not too far away. A large (typically) predator had assisted and was now smelling him, while he was half crouched to sit on the ground. A lot has changed in the few years since Noctis had entered the Crystal and never emerged. The group had split up, each going their separate ways. And he had done well, helping Cindy assisting refugees to Lestallum.

But right now, he needed to collect proof of the daemon kill for a bounty. Being cautious, he retracted his hand from the panther, watching as those brown eyes watched him. When he stood up and made his way to the corpse to collect a talon, Prompto looked back to see that the panther had moved to watch him — sitting down so he could barely make out with what little light there was that it was a female. Giving a shake of his head, he retrieved the talon and started to walk away, something telling him on an instinctual level that the large cat wasn't going to harm him.

Groaning, Prompto rolled over and lifted his hands to block the rough tongue that was slobbering all over his face. When a familiar huff that he knew now was laughter was heard, before a massive, velvety soft paw was placed on his arm and pulled it down, Prompto knew that he'd lost. Cracking an eye open, he saw those strange, intelligent brown eyes glowing in the dim light in his small, temporary home.

"You are a pain you know that?" he groaned as he gave in and sat up.

The loud snort he got as he watched his companion of the last three years lift her head and look down her muzzle at him in an arrogant manner. He knew it was strange to see such action from any animal, for it was such a human mannerism. But since meeting her after that daemon fight, she had followed him. A silent shadow that always trailed behind him. For which he was glad he had.

"So, ready to go see Cindy and get out to hunting again?" he asked as he stood up from his makeshift bed.

When he saw the single nod of his companion's head, Prompto stopped and stared at her. He had come to call her Celest, short for Celestial since she always seemed to be looking to the sky a look of longing in those strange eyes of her. A name she seemed to like, though even after the past two years, it seemed she still didn't answer it right away, almost like a small child who doesn't respond to a nickname.

A soft moan escaped his lips as he watched as the last of the current group of refugees made it to the gates of Lestallum. Celest had sensed them and led him to them just in the nick of time. A small band of daemons had them cornered, and were going to make a meal of them. Glancing down and to the side, he saw Celest look relieved before lifting her head to look at him. When her jaw dropped open to show all her sharp teeth, Prompto knew that she was smiling.

He was still continually amazed at how she moved and fought — reminding him that she was a natural predator, albeit at times a klutzy one. That she hadn't hesitated to throw herself at the daemons like she was possessed and began to tear the smallest ones apart while delivering precise blows that left others wounded, weakening them for him. That she would retreat for a bit and watch the way the battle was going before darting in as if now having a new tactical insight.

This was something that had been pointed out to him by Gladiolus. Of course, his friend's reaction to seeing a large panther attacking alongside him in a coordinated manner had been unsettling. It had been a short meeting, but his friend had been the one who had the most survival skills of their little four-person group. So when Gladio had mentioned it after their joint battle against a particularly tough daemon that he'd been hunting for a while, Prompto decided to watch.

He had taken the time to explain how he had met Celest. How he came up with her name and just enjoyed her company. Remarking that he was glad that she was there at times when he was away from civilization. And that she didn't let him slack off in the least. Nope, he had his pant leg torn, butt swiped at and teeth in his shirt pulling him when Celest thought he was being lazy, which had Gladio looking like he felt that any sanity he had was gone.

"Come on, Celest, let's make sure there is not a single daemon following. Then we can return, and you can have your bath and feel all pretty," he quipped.

The loud rumbling purr at his words was all he needed before she vanished into the darkness — leaving Prompto to smile before jogging after her. He had found out the hard way that she liked to be clean. She had invaded his tiny little shower stall while he was in it cleansing his person of caked-on blood. The narrowed, dark glare she had sent him to let him know that she wouldn't leave after he had screamed at her. And when she pawed at the soap and shampoo/conditioner, all while maintaining eye contact, let him know she wanted clean too.

Prompto fell to his ass hard as he looked at Celest, who was standing before him as if he had never seen her. Of course, he had never seen her like this. It had been ten long years, and Noctis had come out of the Crystal and freed them all from the darkness, returning the natural cycle of day and night. Over the course of the eight years that Celest had been his companion and partner, he had noted all the human mannerisms from her. And when they had come across the first of a series of daemons that seemed hell-bent on the panther, it had struck him as odd. At least until they defeated it and Celest had rummaged through the damn thing's body to come out covered in all kinds of gore with a little ornate golden key in her mouth.

A key that she refused to let him have when he tried to take it. It was strange looking this, with a symbol carved on it looking like v with a large sloppy drawn b attached to it. And for the first time, she had attacked him, though he knew there was no real intent to harm him, letting him know that he would not receive what she had found. From there over the next few years, they'd discover more of the little golden keys. Each similar, yet had a different symbol on the top.

"Prompto?"

The way his name fell from her lips as he sat there, still staring up at her from his new spot on the ground, he didn't know how to answer Celest, who was no longer a panther. And the look on her face said that she understood, even if it did hurt her.

Four weeks later found Prompto sitting on a couch, surrounded by Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis, as he watched the strange gold and shimmer effect surround Celest. His gaze never leaving her as he barely made out her body shifting from panther to that of a woman's. A woman he found to be rather beautiful, if not tragic. The soft whistle and audible gasp from two of his three friends as the strange shimmer faded, leaving Celest, or Lucy, visible to them all. She was well aware of who these people were to him, as he had talked ceaselessly about them.

He watched as she bowed at the waist and introduced herself to everyone. Her soft voice a light melody on the night air. Once introductions were done, she waited patiently as Ignis walked around her, allowing him to reach out and touch her face. Prompto liked her readily accepting nature and how she just adapted and went with the flow. Since the last full moon, they had long talks. She was leading him to learn a lot about the woman. How she was from another world altogether, cursed by a mage there before being flung through a magical black hole (her words, not his) and arriving here. That is her world; she was what was called a Celestial Mage.

He knew that her goal was to return home if she could. And to do that, she had to find all twelve golden keys and the thirteenth one that was black. Not knowing how to go about helping her, he had suggested on the last night of the full moon that they should talk to his friends. Preferably before Noctis' coronation. He had watched her hesitate in answering just as the sun's light began to creep over the horizon, causing that shimmer of gold and silver to encompass her. Just before she finished changing, she had said she was willing.

Now they were in the citadel in Insomnia. And his friends were seeing her for the first time.

"Well, I think I have seen everything now," Gladio spoke up.

A soft grunt of agreement from Noctis and Prompto smiling as he stood up and walked over to Lucy. Who was watching the other three with a wariness? This was something personal, he knew, that she was going to share with people she didn't know. While internally Prompto warred with himself, he wanted to free her from her curse, which had nothing to do with the keys, but yet he didn't want her to go home. It was something he couldn't explain, just the fact that he knew.

"You will watch what you say!"

Prompto stared wide-eyed in shock and awe at what he had just witnessed. It had been a few hours since Lucy had changed back to her human form and explained things to them all. Of course, Gladio had no tact and always spoke in a rough manner what he thought. It was just who he was, and while the group accepted it due to being used to it, Lucy was not. And she didn't take kindly to comments about the spirits that she could summon with those keys. And he wasn't going to open his mouth and get the same kick delivered to him because he spoke what he thought of the small snowman looking little white... doggie?

Then again, her kick came out of nowhere, taking Gladio by surprise. Something rare, to begin with. Though, he was sure the golden halo popping into existence around her was an indicator that Gladio should have shut up.

"That is rather impressive," Ignis said, finally speaking up. "I may be blind, but I can see a brilliant glow outlined in the blackness. I am to take it, that is you, Miss Lucy, and your magic?"

There was a bit of a pause as Prompto watched as she lowered her foot back to the ground. A part of him was glad that she was wearing skin-tight booty shorts instead of the micromini she had donned the last time she came out.

"Yes, my magic manifest as a golden light around me. Though you see it while being blind tells me you were not born blind, but it is due to some other means. Possibly magical?" Lucy spoke up.

Prompto let a natural smile curled his lips as he leaned back. He hadn't told her anything. But watching the three startled reactions at her astute hypothesis was highly entertaining.

"You'd be correct," Ignis stated in his typical no pomp and circumstance manner. "You stated you have both silver and gold keys. And this first spir- I mean the friend you summoned is a silver? Why not try for a gold?"

"Yes, Plue or Canis Minor is a silver key. My only one to date," Lucy said.

Prompto watched as she lifted the three golden keys she had from her pouch and looked at them. Her brown eyes narrowing as she deliberated over which one to choose. Eventually, he saw the smile plays at the corner of her lips. Then she was shifting her body back into the stance she had taken for Plue, who Prompto noticed had wobbled his way over to him and was leaning against his leg.

The creature gave off an odd vibe that he could tell was magic-based, and yet similar to the astrals.

"I am the road that connects this world to the celestial realm," Lucy intoned as the golden halo glowed brighter. "I open thee, the gate of the Goat, Capricorn!"

Her voice rang out with the power as the room filled with heavy pressure. Then with another loud chime and poof of smoke, this time in off orange color, there appeared another spirit in the room.

"Miss Lucy, it is good to see you," a proper, yet stern voice, just like Ignis spoke.

When the smoke cleared, Prompto was glad he was sitting down, because he was sure he'd have ended up on his ass. There before them, dressed in a tailored and pressed tux, was a man that was a goat at the same time. When Lucy had said goat, she meant literally.

"It is good to see you again, too, Capricorn," Lucy said. "Can you help me better explain things?"

Shifting a little, Prompto looked at the three others in the room, noting that Gladio had stayed next to his indentation in the wall. A wise move. While Noctis and Ignis were still and waiting. Because Lucy was asking for more information and willing to share it.

He grunted as he fought through the small horde of Goblins in the dungeon. Lucy was in her human form, as it was the full moon again. They were after the last of the keys she had owned before being flung into this world. This key was the leader of the Zodiacs, Leo the Lion. Prompto was both looking forward to meeting the spirit and fearing it. Each was unique.

Then again, each of their little group had gotten along just fine with at least one of the spirits. Well, Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio did. He had yet to find an affinity with one of the golden ones. Still, it was amusing to see the similarities that each spirit shared with his friends. Taurus and Gladio for strength, and a bit of perviness. Ares and Noctis for their passiveness, though he would like to see Noctis decked out in that much pink. Great photos that would produce while Ignis had bonded with Capricorn, who was strict and wanted order at all cost.

Pausing as he watched as Lucy expertly cracked her whip and wrapped it around the largest of the goblins and pulled it off the balance before Cancer darted forward and sliced it up, causing the smaller groups of goblins to panic and start running away.

"Lucy, we have found Leo's key, Ebi!"

At the word had Prompto looking over at Lucy, whose face was lit up in the light of the headlamp he wore. Seeing the delight on her face made her look even more beautiful, not that it was possible. She had been in Eos for over twelve years now, her journey finally coming to an end. And in that last four years, Prompto knew he had become attached to her even though he was consistently warned against it by his friends. Lucy was indeed a one in a million.

When she turned to look at him, he forced a smile on his face and held his arms up above his head in the sign of victory. Knowing she would know it was not a genuine smile.

Standing there on the tallest mountain in all of Eos, his friends around them as Lucy summoned one spirit after another, Prompto watched sullenly. He was happy that she was able to get a chance to go home to those she called friends and family. Lucy was a person who had a natural inner light that brightened up others' lives. Even if at times she was obstinate, klutzy and attracted trouble and danger.

"I am the road that connects this world to the Celestial Realm," Lucy said, her body almost hidden in the golden glow of her magic. "I open thee, the gate of the Eternal Snake, Ophiuchus."

The black key Lucy held seemed to suck up all the light that had been surrounding Lucy before a tall, slender woman appeared, wearing what looked to be nurses' outfit. Those red eyes looked at Lucy with an odd mix of happiness and contempt.

"You have assembled all of the Zodiac, and each of the Silver Keys you own, Lucy Heartfilia, favored by the Celestial King," the strange woman Ophiuchus said. "What is it you wish to do by summoning all of us?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Prompto looked on at Lucy, who gave a small smile to the woman.

"I'd like my curse to be broken, Ophiuchus," Lucy stated.

Feeling as if he'd just been punched in the gut, Prompto stepped forward, drawing the attention of all gathered.

"Lucy, why aren't you asking me to go home? Wasn't that your goal from the start? I mean, your spirit Crux of the Southern Star said that you could only do this once a year," he asked.

The slow blink of Lucy's brown eyes as she looked at him before she gave a small shake of her head.

"I can answer that for you, Lucy Heartfilia," Ophiuchus spoke up before Lucy could. "That is because she is unable to go home. And it has nothing to do with the curse, but herself. And as for your curse, I cannot break it, but your friend here can if you ask him to do what it is you desire in the depths of your heart."

Feeling floored at this knowledge, Prompto couldn't help but stare at the blond woman before him. His mind was reeling at the fact that she was unable to go home. The place she had longed for, for so long. What did the spirit mean by it was because of Lucy, herself, that she was unable to go home? And that last bit, what was it that Lucy desired in the depths of her heart?

The soft, slightly muffled chuckles from his friends behind him drew Prompto out of his inner thoughts and turmoil only to feel small dainty hands on his face. Only to find Lucy was standing before him, looking up at him with complete exasperation on her face. Her brown eyes were wide and shining with something he couldn't name. But his face felt hot under her hands as she rose, so she was looking him directly in the eyes.

"Prompto, I made my choice a while ago. I guess you are a clueless blonde," she said in a teasing voice.

This caused him to furrowed his brow and look at her as he replied, "You know, you're blond too, right?"

The way she smiled at him had him smiling warmly back at her. Then his world was turned on its head.

"I have been your partner for twelve years. I have learned a lot about who you are on the inside. And because of that, I chose to stay here for what I want most, that is if you'll help me break this curse," Lucy said, her voice soft and teasing.

Prompto arched an eyebrow as the chuckling from not just behind him, but all around him.

"And what do I have to do to help you? I mean, your spirit said you had to do what your heart desires, right?" he asked.

The smile she gave him left him feeling breathless. His face was only feeling hotter beneath his hands as he felt his heartbeat pick up.

"It is something I have wanted to do for a long time, Prompto," Lucy said in an almost shy voice. "To kiss you. So, will you allow me this?"

Unable to stop himself, Prompto felt his jaw drop open fast and hard. Numbly he nodded his head; he seemed to be watching her move in slow motion. The feel of her hands sliding from his face down his neck, cradling the back of his head was bliss, or what he could deem to be bliss.

Then it was as if time was moving at normal speed again as he closed his mouth, tilted his head to the side as her lips pressed against his own. Prompto gave a small hum as he brought his arms up and wrapped them around Lucy's waist, pulling her closer to him. This was something, he too, had wanted to do for a while. He hadn't even given it a thought that Lucy could have similar feelings to him. Said feelings she was communicating to him with this kiss and how her body was pressing and moving against his own.

Uncaring of their rather large audience, Prompto did his best to communicate back just how he felt. As his mind processed that she gave up going home for him, even if she was unsure about how he felt about her. The impact of that thought had him breaking the kiss and looking at her. Enjoying the way her lips were swollen and dark pink, her eyes were half shut and glazed, bringing out the flush to her skin as she stared back at him.

"Well, now that the princess had found her prince, the curse upon her is broken," Virgo spoke up. "Think there should be a wedding so that they can practice making babies."

It was like cold water had been dumped on him. And Lucy, too, from the way she looked mortified at what her spirit said as she slipped from his arms and spun around to face the pink-haired, maid spirit sputtering.

"Punishment, Princess?" the spirit said with a rather cheeky grin on her face, while everyone around them burst out laughing.

_**THE END!**_


	13. Ch 11 Help!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to** **Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own the Pradesh OC's used in this story; that right belongs to Desna!**

**Author's Note: This story is a real close hit home, as this story was written by me to help me overcome the issue addressed in this story. So, if you have issues with mature topics, Dark Topics, then please turn and leave now. As the content of this story are things that I have experienced in my life multiple times. Thus there will be no sexy stuff at all. And was done for August 15th Friendship, We are alive day, hosted on AO3 by ! Go check out her stories on AO3, as she does not use FFN anymore.**

* * *

Pale lavender tinted, gray eyes watched the blond from across the smoke-filled room. Tracking her, assessing her as she downed another shot, smiling jovially with the group of four that were with her. It was easy to see that something was wrong. The smile on the woman's face was forced. Leaving a bad taste in his mouth, those with her didn't notice or refused to acknowledge it and allow the blond to continue to drink. It was deplorable in the worse way.

"You see it too?"

Turning to look at the speaker, he frowned and gave a brief, sharp nod of his head. Seeing the pain and worry in his younger brother's face, he knew now why he had been asked to come along.

"Bickslow, you know this might end badly, right? Especially if she gets wind that you are intervening," he stated as his eyes drifted back to the blond.

"Yeah, I know Kaleb. But she needs help. I told you what I have noticed... and saw the other night," Bickslow mumbled.

It hurt to hear his little brother who was usually so happy-go-lucky, sounding so down and out. Kaleb knew that his brother was a soft-hearted person, but very selective of whom he lets into his life and then into his bubble. Each of them had come from bad backgrounds and adopted by their amazing father, especially after the man had lost his wife.

"Alright, by the end of the night I will have given her the _card_, then it is up to her to make a choice," he said.

Turning his gaze back to his younger brother, Kaleb saw the relief wash over his angular face. With a smile, Kaleb knocked back the rest of the beer in his cup, stood and made his way to the bar where the group was. He knew he'd need another beer or three to do this. And it was a legit excuse to talk to the blond and get her alone.

Lucy smiled as she tossed another shot back, enjoying the warmth that spread through her person as it numbed all the thoughts that were banging around in her head. She wasn't here by choice. No, she had been drug from her house where she had been sequestering herself because she didn't want to annoy or bother anyone. Lucy knew in part that it was wrong to bottle up everything. Let her pain, self-loathing, and suicidal thoughts have free reign.

But after her last job with her team, she had felt entirely useless (again). She had been a burden. Then she had been called fat again by her best friend. While used to it, with her thoughts as they were, made her feel worse. So she hadn't been eating either to try and lose some weight. It wasn't her fault she was only five foot four inches, large hipped and had excessively large breast. Then again, that last job was barely enough to pay her damn rent.

Then again, her figure, while an hourglass, garnered her a lot of trouble growing up. Lucy had been bullied because of her figure by other girls, that claimed she was a slut or had her rich father give her implants. While guys tried to turn her into a sexual object. And here she was at twenty-seven a fucking virgin. Sighing, Lucy grabbed another shot and tossed it back, keeping up with Cana easily.

"Damn, Lu, lookit you go!" Said brunette spoke up.

Giving a small smile, Lucy winked playfully at Cana, as well as the other three.

"You said a girls night, right?" Lucy quipped as she set her now empty, shot glass on the table.

The nods she got from not just Cana, but Erza, Levy, and Evergreen made her smile a bit wider. Though a second later, those smiles were gone as their eyes went wide as they stared past her. Curious, Lucy swiveled her head around to see a tall platinum piece standing behind her at the bar. His gray eyes were looking directly at them with a natural, come-hither smile curling the corners of his lips. He was very yummy and so her type.

Turning her head away, Lucy looked at Cana. Noting that her friends already had that look in her cinnamon-brown eyes. Lucy already knew that her friend was going to attempt to get a piece of mister yummy behind her. A part of Lucy spoke up and said it wasn't fair that her friend had so much confidence. Then her mind shifted, reminding her that she had nothing to offer and being just another blonde girl in the crowd with no chance of getting his attention.

"I think I wanna piece of that," Cana finally said, drawing Lucy from her thoughts.

"Do it," Evergreen said, slamming a hand against Cana's back.

"Yeah, something like that don't show up often," Levy stated before hiccuping and lowering her flushed face.

Lucy gave her trademark smile to her friend to show she supported her in this endeavor.

"Okay! Here I go!" Cana said, giving a smug grin that said she had this in the bag.

Keeping her eyes on the table, Lucy did her best in her drunken state to listen as Cana said hello to the guy and began to play her game.

"Hello, haven't seen you before. New around here? Visiting?" Cana asked.

"Visiting, Miss," the man replied.

His voice was deep, smooth and oddly detached.

"Oh? Personal? Business?" Cana continued.

"Family," the man said.

It was hard to miss the tone he was using. He wasn't showing interest. And Lucy knew that would make Cana try a diversionary tactic. The woman was like a snapping turtle didn't let go of her prey once she latched on.

"Oh. That's cool. I mean family is vital," Cana said. "You waiting for your family to get here?"

"No, they already came and gone," He stated. "So, is it commonplace for you to just ditch your friends to try and get a cheap piece of ass?"

Lucy's eyes flew open, and her alcohol-soaked mind sobered up at the man's curt words. Lifting her head, she saw the shock registered on the others face. Her back was still the duo at the bar behind her, but from the look on their faces, she could guess that Cana was less than pleased.

"Hey, they understand. We are all single ladies, and accept that if one of us wants to leave to have a fling," Cana replied slowly. "And if you don't believe me, come ask for yourself, mister?"

"Kaleb and I think I will," the man, Kaleb said.

It was the last call, and Kaleb watched as Lucy just giggled into the last of her pint of Moose Drool. He was not impressed by Cana at all. He was one to take pleasure where and when it was offered. But he was already disgusted with the group for not noticing their friends current state. So, as he watched Evergreen (one of his brother's other friends) help hold up the red-head Erza and walk her out. Cana and Levy were both passed out, and the bartender had called a Uber for them. Leaving him to deal with Lucy.

"Miss Lucy, you said you live only a block or two away?" He asked.

The way her unfocused brown eyes looked at him, before she gave a soft smile and nodded.

"Then let me escort you home, please," he said.

The way her face flushed under the alcohol he knew where her mind went. And he wasn't ignorant of the fact she was attracted to him. But because of her friends clear interest (said friend that didn't take the direct hint he didn't want her sexually or at all) and she was too far down a dark rabbit hole, wouldn't act on it.

"Uh.. you don't have to," Lucy told him.

"Actually, I insist. You are a little tipsy, this is not a good neighborhood, and my brother whom I am visiting lives near you," he said.

It was fascinating to watch her think, even drunk. Her eyes showed her intelligence. She was a beautiful woman. On the short-side, making her natural curves more pronounced and took care of herself. If this was any other day and situation, and his brother wasn't crushing hard on her, he'd take a chance.

"Uh, okay?" Lucy said, making it a question.

Shaking his head, Kaleb got up and paid his tab, as well as Lucy's, before returning to her side. He saw the look in the bartenders face, how grateful he was for him helping Lucy. When he stopped by her, he offered her his elbow. The way she looked at it, glazed eyes showing her processing the many reasons why, before she threaded her hand through it.

From there, it was a matter of keeping her standing upright as he walked her in the direction of her little studio apartment in the same building as Bickslow. Listening to her half mumble and half slur her words. And what she was saying was self-deprecating, and it had him feeling sick to his stomach.

Her head felt like someone was ripping it apart from the inside out. Carefully Lucy opened her eyes and looked around not sure where she was at until she saw familiar pink curtain fluttering across the room. Somehow she had made it home safely, this morning. Slowly she moved her head feeling that pain in her head radiate down her spine to settle into her lower back as she realized she was laying on her old, rickety, and broken couch.

Not the best place to sleep, but she couldn't complain, it wasn't the floor. Though, she didn't know why she had a blanket covering her and tucked into the couch cushions. It was done in such a way that she wouldn't be able to fall off the couch to the hardwood floor. Knowing she couldn't have done this herself, drunk or sober, her mind recalled a deep, soft voice. A gentle pair of gray eyes that had a lavender tint to them and a small piece of paper.

Groaning, she forced her body to roll onto its side and looked at her battered, patched up coffee table. There on it was a similar piece of paper, a card, and her pink notepad and green feather tipped blue gel pen. Both objects she knew were kept solely on her writing desk. This had her OCD rearing its ugly head and causing her chest to feel tight as a small anxiety attack hit.

Closing her eyes, Lucy did slow breathing and willed her brain to calm down and that it was okay. She knew she hadn't moved it, so that person with the gentle eye and soft voice must-have. But it was clear that they were not in her apartment, and she was clothed under the blanket, so she didn't have a one night stand — something she hated.

Once she felt in control again, Lucy pushed and pulled herself into a sitting position and reached for a piece of paper and note pad. Her eyes were scanning the writing on it carefully.

_Lucy,_

_I am leaving this card for you. Look at it, think carefully. This is your life, your choice. And from what you were talking about last night on the way home, even if it was to yourself, I think that this is an option for you. By no means do I have a right to butt into your life. But I am concerned with the thoughts you expressed last night._

_I found you to be a bright person who cares about everyone else around them. Even if it makes you uncomfortable, it was clear to me last night you didn't want to be there. That you were doing it to humor your friends who didn't notice, or if they did, didn't care. You are not a stupid person, no you speak very well, showing intelligence and education. And you are a beautiful person. You cannot control your genetics._

_You have so much to offer, so please don't keep thinking the world would be a better place without you. Even though it is clear you would be hard-pressed to take that route, it is something that someone close to me (you do know them) has dealt with in their life off and on. And like you, they present one face to those around them, while having another that they keep to themselves. The world would be a sadder, darker place without either of you two in it._

_Kaleb S. Pradesh_

_P.S. Before I left, I put down a new puppy pad and some food and water for your dog. He is a strange fellow. Affectionate and loves you._

Blinking a few times, Lucy re-read the message and frowned. She was less than pleased at what this strange man was saying. Of course, it hit close to home and horrified her that while drunk Lucy had talked to a stranger about her thoughts to kill herself. Then again, depression was something she had dealt with her whole life. And who was this person this man claimed she knew, and why did that last name sound so fucking familiar?

Sighing Lucy glanced at the card that was left. Reading the name on it.

_Farron C. Pradesh, LICSW_

_Licensed Clinical Social Worker_

_1345 Alder Ave, Suite 13 E Magnolia, Fiore 34521_

_(555)545-2341 FAX (555)545-6916_

Giving a hard, sharp shake of her head, causing pain to burst through her skull, Lucy tossed the card and pad back onto her table and hearing it creak in protest. She was pissed now. And it was Sunday, so Lucy had to get up and start prepping stuff for the next week. Because she needed to see if there was any more job requests at the shop. Food was important.

Blue eyes looked at the men before him; his lips pulled up in a small smirk as he leaned forward over his large desk. He knew why both were there, and he was enjoying their discomfort. A perk of the job and as an older brother. Though he did have some good news for them since they were seemingly at the end of their ropes and ready to hang themselves.

"Yes, she did," he said.

The twin looks of relief, before their faces morphed into a mask of 'fucking finally' had him chuckling. He was under obligation to not say more. They knew it.

"Now, if that is all, get out. I still have patients to see today," he said.

"Farron!"

Arching an honey-blond eyebrow, he just looked at his brother, Bickslow, who hung his head. Farron was well aware that Bickslow was in counseling to help with his issues. Their father was a damn saint. Adopting several kids after his and Zen's mother passed away in a freak pipe explosion in a restaurant on their anniversary. Hell, he, himself, had seen a counselor for that. Realized that it helped a lot and wanted to do the same thing.

"So, it only took a few months for her to call, at least she kept the card that night," Kaleb spoke up and smiled widely.

Giving a small nod of his head, Farron politely pointed at his office door. He had to get back to work. His next client would be arriving soon. And he promised them that no one would be there. He didn't have a secretary; it was just him in this little hole in the wall he had at a well known clinic.

Swallowing her nerves, Lucy looked at the simple pine door and felt the urge to run away. The pale peach curtain over the small glass window to the side was sheer enough she could see inside. There was someone in there behind a desk typing away. His head was down so she couldn't make out anything distinguishing about them. Glancing at the placard on the door, she figured this would be Dr. Farron.

A small smile graced her lips as she twisted the card in her hands. The man had been straightforward to talk to over the phone when she called the first time and then hung up. It took a few more attempts before she had been able to make an appointment. Of course, making that choice had come after Plue had passed away and she had tried to OD on pills. Since the one thing she could get hyper-focus on to keep the evil thoughts away was gone.

Her savior was her neighbor, who had been nothing but polite to her, had realized he hadn't seen her for Plue's walk and got worried. He saved her life and lectured her after calling the EMTs and forcing ipecac down her throat to make her vomit and help her breath. Bickslow was a sweetheart on the best of days. To see him crying because she tried to kill herself, it hit home and hard that she needed help.

Steeling her nerves, Lucy knocked on the door and waited until she was told to come in. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she knew there would be no going back after this. Turning the knob and pushing the door open, Lucy took that step to get herself some help.

It had been almost seven months since she had entered his office. And he could see the difference, as well as here it, when she spoke. To view this woman lite up and smile it had Farron feeling a bit light-headed and flushed. He hadn't been prepared for what Lucy Heartfilia looked like from either of his two brother's description of her. And quickly could tell upon first glance that she was a mess mentally and emotionally. Bags under her eyes, showing how sleep-deprived she was and way too thin.

Now, she had a healthy glow to her skin; eyes shone bright with her intelligence and humor. The amount of confidence she exuded was astounding to the mouse that had crept through the door that first day, ready to run and hide. Seeing her smile as she worked on the project he gave her, Farron could appreciate seeing another person getting better.

As they talked, learning about her past with her mother dying, father rejecting her, the verbal and mental abuse (sometimes physical) from kids at school. Then the boys harassing her for things she didn't want to give, he knew it was deep-rooted in her psyche even now. Their sessions were now only once every two weeks now.

Though the first thing Lucy had told him was that she didn't want any medications. He was glad because he was unable to prescribe and preferred natural treatments. Sound therapy and regression helped her a lot. She was allowing him to access her most inner memories and talk about them. When they had reached her adult years, to see her balk again with the progress they had made, Farron had been less than pleased.

He had told her in a blunt, harsh, cold manner that real friends wouldn't call her fat, make her feel useless or unwanted. She was none of those and that they should listen to her when she had ideas on how to do things for the jobs their company sent them on. Instead of being destructive and making it hard for her to live. Compared to her friends, Lucy lived modestly and refused anything to do with her father. Something he was proud of her for since the man had rejected her, made her into an object to be sold.

It took a while, but he had gotten her to bring her regular group of friends into the session. And he had her write a letter and read it aloud to them all. The purpose was to give her a safe environment to talk about her feelings and allow him to gauge their reactions. Before he ripped into them for not noticing how their friend was feeling, how far she had sunk into her depression and starving herself to other stuff. Or they were forcing her to go drinking when she didn't want to.

The way they all hung their heads let him know that they were not as self-absorbed as he thought. Then he announced that he wanted a once a month group session with all of them. Because he knew Lucy wanted to keep them as friends. To fix what had been damaged or broken. Her friend's Gray and Erza did not take that suggestion to well, but Natsu had jumped on it, not wanting to lose Lucy in his life. Farron wasn't an idiot, the man was very inept with his words, actions and loved Lucy like a sister.

"Farron, Done!"

Snapping from his inner thoughts as Lucy handed him several sheets of paper. More than he had thought she'd do in the hour that was allotted to her.

"Thank you, Lucy, that will be all. I will read this tonight, make notes and we can talk about it in two weeks," He said, earning a sunny smile and nod of her head.

When she turned and grabbed her purse from the small table by the couch in his office, he saw her pause and look back at him.

"Dr. Farron?" She asked.

"Yes," was all he replied.

"Thank you so much, and I am glad that guy gave me your card that night," Lucy said. "I know I still have a long road to travel, but if I can meet him again, I want to thank him. Do you think he'd be happy to hear it?"

Farron couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his lips as he replied. "Yes, Lucy, I think it would make him happy to hear someone be honest as they thank him for his help. Whether it was wanted or not. Now, get going, you have a date with a special person, don't you?"

The way her face turned red as she blushed had Farron laughing as she stuck her tongue at him and ran out the door, closing it softly behind her. He didn't have the heart to tell her that Bickslow was his brother, as was Kaleb.

Lucy bounced from one foot to the other as she scanned the crowd around the restaurant. Her boyfriend of two months had reserved seats for them at Izumi's tonight. It was a high-end Steakhouse that cooked the food before you. He had been adamant about this. Said he had a surprise for her.

She smiled as she recalled how close they had gotten after he saved her life. He was her lifeline, one that she was happy to have. Of course, he had been candid with her after a point telling her that he had always liked her. Though she was a beautiful person and that her smile was her best feature. It had made her freeze and stared at him in shock. There was no deceit; he even removed his sunglasses to show his odd eyes. Eyes, she found beautiful, also if they were unique due to a congenital disability.

"_Lucy!_"

Spinning, she saw him walking towards her, towering over the crowd of people. Her eyes went wide when she saw a familiar head of platinum hair. As Bickslow drew closer, she noted that the man was standing beside him and smiling down at her. Lucy couldn't remember his name, but those gentle gray eyes with lavender tint stood out.

When Bickslow stopped before her, she leaned up on tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on his chin. Her eyes were darting back to the man for a second in confusion.

"Babe, I want you to meet my older brother, Kaleb," Bickslow said slowly.

She hadn't missed the nervous note in his voice. Making her stare more pointedly at him. She did care for him, loved him even.

"Let us eat, I will explain because a full stomach is better than an empty one," Bickslow said fidgeting as he tried to smile at her.

Nodding her head, she let him lead her into the restaurant.

Kaleb was highly amused at seeing Lucy stare wide-eyed at his younger brother. Said brother had his head hung in shame at having admitted to throwing Kaleb into her path in a hope to help her. That he had noticed the changes in her and felt useless because they didn't know each other very well. Just in passing. Though he was sure, that wasn't why Lucy was staring. Nope, he was confident that had to do with the fact that Bickslow was a Pradesh, like him and Farron. Sons of the international Ambassador Arman Tesion Pradesh.

"Bixy? Look at me, please?" Lucy whispered.

He watched as his brother lifted his head and met her gaze with his own. Only to stiffen when she reached up and removed Bickslows sunglasses. The way her face became gentle as a smile curled her lips had Kaleb relaxing. He knew she wasn't mad.

"I am glad you did. I talked to my therapist... your brother, about wanting to say thank you," Lucy said.

This had Kaleb feeling a small bit of heat rush down his neck even though he felt happy about hearing it.

"Really? You're not mad?" Bickslow asked.

"No, I... I love you a lot. And if you hadn't done that or saved me, then I wouldn't have gotten to know you and how amazing you are. Thank you!" Lucy said.

Kaleb had the decency to look away as Lucy pulled his brother down into a soul-searing kiss. It made him happy that his younger brother had found someone like her. And that they could help each other grow and get better. They both were great people, kind and helpful. Never really thinking about themselves but everyone else.

Kaleb knew a good friend would be there no matter what, even if you didn't think they were your friend. They'd help you, accept you for your faults and bad decisions. Not let you wallow in your pain, depression, and suicidal thoughts. To see the fruits being born of a friendship like that, as it grew and evolved, it made him happy. Because he had his relationship that started that way, and that man was so precious to him. He loved his fiancee.

_**THE END!**_


	14. Ch 12 Keyed Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to** **Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Durarara or its characters; that right belongs to **Ryōgo Narita.

**Author's Notes: This is a gift fic for the talented and amazing Dragon'sHost, as a late Bday for last year, and early this year! The pairing is her choice. Pairing Shizuo/Lucy**

* * *

Shizuo paused in midstep, a small twitch under his right eye as his teeth clamped down on the current cigarette he had in his mouth. He knew this feeling; it usually preceded the arrival of a person he detested.

"Shizuo?" Tom asked him, his voice quiet.

Giving a small shake of his head and shoving his hands into his slacks, Shizuo decided he didn't want to get into another altercation with Izaya, because he knew it seemed to let his brother down. Turning and heading back down the street in the direction Tom and him had just come from only to be brought to a halt by the sound of what was most likely a metal trash can being knocked over.

"You _**creep**_! Give _**them**_ back!"

The shrill scream was definitely female, never a good thing. All while that feeling in the pit of his stomach got stronger. When a trash lid rolled out of the alley before him, Shizuo heard that familiar laugh that grated on his nerves. Without thinking, body moving automatically, Shizuo bent down and picked up the metal trash lid. Unaware of the dark, grim grin on his face.

"Dammit, you overly smug, unhelpful cretin... _**give me my property back**_!

Twisting just right as the sound of footsteps reached the outlet of the alley and he lifted the lid and held it straight out at the correct height to catch the hold of one Izaya Orihara. Whose eyes had gone a bit wide before he twisted his body to jump up and off the wall using his Parkour skills? What Shizuo wasn't expecting was the crack that ripped through the air, before a brown braid wrapped around Izaya's foot and jerked him off balance and backward. Taking the opportunity for a free hit, Shizuo swung the trash lid forward, clipping Izaya's hip painfully.

The mutters from Tom next to him barely registering as Shizuo went still watching as an overly busty woman in short-shorts, Crop top white shirt with a three-quarter, blue denim jacket, and brown knee-high combat boots ran and jumped at the stunned Izaya. The look in her brown eyes was murderous.

Satisfaction filled him as a booted foot connected with Izaya's ass as he stood up and tried to run again. It was not often someone got the drop on the obnoxious man. And while he wanted to go on a rampage, he couldn't move. The blond girl had released Izaya's ankle from her whip and was cracking it again around one of his wrists and jerking it hard, causing whatever little balance Izaya might have had to vanish as he went down and hard. The pain that was etched across his face was real, no doubt as the woman, not girl, tackled his nemesis to the ground and pinned him with her knees on the stomach and ankles over his knee's locking her feet behind his knees.

"Fucking limp-dicked moron!" The woman snapped as she released her whip and began to pry Izaya's hand open.

"Shizuo."

Going still, he looked down and to his left to see his little brother, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Unable to say anything as he returned his attention to the spectacle before him. The blond woman had removed a key ring with several gold and silver keys and was cradling them to her. It was apparent that the keys were precious to her for whatever reason, that and worth a lot of they were actually made of gold and silver.

"Lucy, are you alright?" His brother asked the woman.

When the woman went still, her face turning a deep cherry red, Shizuo wondered who this woman was to his brother. Last he heard his brother was still single. Though as the woman, Lucy, stood up, he saw that Izaya had a dark red handprint on his cheek.

"Yes, Sir, Mister Heiwajima," Lucy said, her eyes flicking to look at him, before going to his brother.

"Good. I am glad that you got your mother's key set back," His brother started, sounding mildly less apathetic than usual. "Though, how trouble seems to find you is beyond my comprehension."

Shizuo saw the way Lucy's head fell to hide what could be shame conveyed through body language.

"Well, I guess we don't have to go to the bar now, Shizuo," Tom said, giving a deep chuckle of amusement.

Feeling confused, Shizuo looked at Tom. He knew that Tom mentioned they had to meet someone at the bar.

"Uh... Mister Heiwajima... are these the people you mentioned taking me to meet?" Lucy asked, drawing Shizuo's attention back to her, feeling slightly irritated.

"Yes, I would like you to meet my older brother, Shizuo," Kasuka stated in a matter of fact tone. "He is the one I told you about, that could probably find a solution to your bad luck problem and protect you. He is the strongest person I know. And is well known in Ikebukuro."

The way the woman, Lucy, looked at him as if she doubted him had Shizuo bristling. Just who was this woman? Where did she come from? Why was his little brother saddling him with her? And what did Kasuka mean by her bad luck and ability to attract trouble? And why should he protect her?

"Shizuo, this is Lucy. She more or less fell into my lap about three weeks ago," Kasuka said without looking at him. "She is delightful, but her story is one that she should share with you. I will leave her in your care. I trust you to protect her, even though she is quite capable of protecting herself."

With that said, Shizuo stared wide-eyed from behind his sunglasses as his brother turned and walked away. Parked at the curb, he could see a black Lexus with the door opened by the chauffeur his brother always had.

"Well, thanks. Great! I am not a piece on a Chessboard to be shuffled around!" Lucy snapped, causing Shizuo to turn back and look at the woman who was now looking put out, and pissy.

It was not often his brother who went out of his way to pay a visit, let alone as a favor. And the last one he more or less failed at. The least he could do was try to help the woman for his brother. Though, Shizuo felt that there was more to the woman than what could be seen. She did wield a whip with the expertise of someone who'd done it for years and got one up on Izaya.

At the thought of the arrogant bastard, Shizuo looked down and saw that he was gone. Frowning, Shizuo pulled out a pack of cigarettes and tapped one out and put it in his mouth. He knew that Lucy would be on Izaya's radar now. She was a prime target for him now as a person of interest, which was just his luck.

"Come one, let's get back to the bar. If you're old enough, I will mix you a drink; if not, you get apple juice," he said as he lit the cigarette and waved the match to put it out.

The arched eyebrow he got told him all he needed to know as Shizuo turned to leave, catching Tom's eyes in the process and began to walk back to the current bar he was working between collecting money owed to certain people.

_**THE END!**_


	15. Ch 13 Anywhere

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to** **Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own One Piece or its characters; that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Nor do I own the song - Anywhere by 112 - which belongs to the music studio, artist, and producer.**

**Author's Notes: This is a gift fic for the talented and fabulous ErzyD. Law, as a late Bday for last year, and early this year! The pairing is her choice. Pairing /Lucy! Takes place in an Alternate Universe, no magic or devil fruits.**

* * *

_Here we are all alone_

_You and me, privacy_

It had finally happened, they were alone for the first time since they had met all those months ago. Their friends were so intrusive and kept interrupting when they did get a chance to be close and have an actual conversation in person. To say they were frustrated was an understatement to end all understatements. Yet, by some dumb-ass fluke, they had ended up here in the housekeeping closet of the hotel they were both attending a high-end Charity Gala at.

The only light a dim, flickering light bulb hanging above their head, illuminating them as they smiled at each other, eyes darkening with the intent of what they wanted.

* * *

_I'm kissing you_

_Running my fingers through your hair_

The taste of her soft, pliant lips was euphoric as he shuddered as her hands were drug up the back of his neck. Her nails were biting lightly into the sensitive, barely touched flesh to tangle in the fine hairs at the base of his scalp. This was better than anything he had fantasized about over the past six months.

Their first meeting had caused him to take notice of her and note write her off. She looked like a pretty little trophy on the giant blond's arm. The look in her honey-brown eyes said she was bored as fuck, yet her face was a polite mask as she conversed with many people. At least until he made an off-hand comment and she had replied in a glib manner that put him in his place. Something that was not easy to do.

From there, he'd tried to talk to more that night, even going so far as to take her on the dance floor. He found her mind held a vast amount of knowledge, and she was feisty. A rare mix in the current world and society they had to mingle with. Her lips then had been a deep cherry red from her lipstick; unlike now, they had been coated in a strawberry flavored lip gloss that tasted fucking divine as he sought entrance to her mouth. Which gave, and he moaned quietly as her fingers scrapped across his scalp.

* * *

_I love the way your body feels_

_On top of mine so take your time_

She couldn't help it; he had caught her attention and kept it. That dark sense of humor and acerbic nature intrigued her. Knowing her was dangerous and not at all friendly, she had kept seeking him out. She was finding ways to put herself into his path after that damned Charity Gala. Even if her friends and family didn't like him, stating he would only use her and leave her, or use her for human experimentation. It was their way to show that they cared, but she was a fucking woman with the needs of a woman.

And six months with nothing but her hands, toys, and overactive imagination could only get her so far. The few times they'd been able to dance together, she loved how he towered over her, his body pressed against her, radiating an abnormal heat. It was just enough to fuel her mind with images of what he would look above her, pushing her into the mattress, bent over her couch, or up against the shower wall.

Now she was feeling it, though the metal shelves in the housekeeping closet were not ideal; she wasn't going to complain. All that lean muscle could be felt through the thin, expensive suit he was wearing, making her body heat and ache in such a way she was sure a hole to hell would open and swallow her body. Hell would be a happy place for taking the plunge and sinning happily with him.

* * *

_As I softly pull your hair_

_We can do it anywhere, anywhere_

Neither cared as their hands began to wander over each other. Their breath mingling as clothes were being tugged on, threaded through each other's hair. The fact that they were alone, no one the wiser of where they were hiding. Neither acknowledging that help came from an unlikely place, the head of housekeeping, Virgo Zodiac.

All that mattered was the sensations they evoked in each other. How the medium-sized storage closet heated up as they broke for air, panting as they looked into the eyes of the other. Smiles were curling their lips before they were kissing once more, hand moving more fevered as the sound of zippers being drawn mixed with the quiet moans and rustling of clothes as they writhed against each other.

Neither wanted to give up what little dominance they each held, so hair was pulled, sharp nips were placed on lips and jaw lines as they continued to get further lost in the world they were creating.

* * *

_In overdrive when we ride cause I'm hot now_

_You got me goin'; I don't think I wanna stop now_

He enjoyed the smooth feel of her skin under his calloused fingers, the slight slickness from sweat as it beaded upon it from the passion he was drawing out of her. The flush to her heart-shaped face drove him further, faster, harder as her hips jerked upwards against his partially clothed hips. If asked, he would equate his body feeling like it was being burned alive from the outside in wherever her dexterous, nimble fingers touched, stroked, clawed at him.

The way her chest brushed against the exposed flesh of his chest. It made him want her hands to touch more of his now fevered flesh. He felt as if he was on a runaway train that couldn't be stopped. Pulling back, smiling as he looked into glazed, lust-filled brown eyes had him shifting his hands to pull her head to the side and exposing her neck. When she grinned back at him, it was all he needed before letting his head drop, lips pulling back as he nipped at the flesh. Enjoying the hisses, he got as he left a trail of red marks.

* * *

_So let's getaway to getaway_

_You gettin' hot baby, please don't melt away_

The sound of several feet had her biting back a rather loud moan as sharp nips were given. It was a struggle that she managed while shifting her hands to his hips. A smile was playing across her lips as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of the offending fabric keeping him from exposure. A few quick, but gentle tugs, had them over his hips and sliding down long legs she wanted between hers. The feel of the coarse hair on them, rubbing against her smooth ones, made her feel as if she would melt.

When he bucked them against her hands, her smile got wider as she let them creep slowly to his back, tracing the small dimples at the base of his spine before curling them into claws and racking them over very firm ass cheeks—sighing contentedly as the twitches when her nails bit into them. But it was the low growl of warning and especially hard nip to the top of a breast that let her know she was playing with a fire that would melt her if the way her inner thighs were getting slicker.

This was a getaway, one she would milk for all it was worth.

* * *

_In the hallway making our way beside the stairs_

_We can do it anywhere_

Both went still when the footsteps stopped before the housekeeping closet. Their cheeks pressed against each other, hands in intimate places, teasing, taunting as if trying to get the other to break and expose them to their friends who were more than likely outside—causing them to smile. It would be a win-win either way, as they were getting what they wanted. Alone time to explore, touch, taste, feel, and mark.

A dangerous game they both played, yet when the group walked away, leaving them alone in the closet. When no sound could be heard, they each pulled back just enough to look at the other. A silent conversation was taking place that left them in agreement that they needed to find a different location. This was no idea for their needs.

Grinning and attempting to put their clothes back on straight, sharing dark, devious looks, before cracking the door and peeking out into the hallway. Once it was clear, hands were clasped as they both ran towards the elevator. Her family owned this hotel, he was employed by her father in a different venture, so there was always that VIP room at the top, which had several amenities that would be fun to use and explore while getting more acquainted with the other's body, over and over again.

* * *

_We can make love in the bedroom floor_

_Floatin' on top of my waterbed_

Sighs that spoke of contentment broke the silence of the room—as the two people laid on the waterbed, wrapped in each other's arms, staring at the ceiling and smiling—both more sated than they had been in a while. No space in the Hotel's VIP room hadn't been used. The kitchen counter, the dining table, the balcony bar, in the shower, a couch, and a chair. Then the bedroom floor before they finally made their way to the waterbed. A place neither had ever had sex on before.

"Well, that was some time well spent and long overdue, Law."

There was silence for a few minutes before a deep chuckle echoed in the room when the bed shifted as Law turned to look at his beautiful blond companion.

"Yes, and this little experiment was rather insightful to just how long we can go before snapping," Law drawled out as he lifted a hand and traced it across the smooth, flat planes of her stomach. "So, Lucy, what do we want to try next? I do so love how we delude our friends into playing their parts without knowing it. And it does keep the spice in our marriage."

The delighted giggle that came from Lucy as she rolled onto her side, facing him, before lifting a hand to stroke at his face, before tugging lightly on his soul patch. The way his eyes reflected her own let her see herself fairly clearly.

"Wanna try for a year? I mean this is our wedding anniversary..., and we kind of ditched it, Law," she murmured as she gave a sharp, demanding tug, forcing her husband of ten years head down to hers for a kiss before he could respond.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
